Re:born
by Deeranya
Summary: Siapa sangka kalau reinkarnasi itu ada? dan sialnya aku terjebak dalam dunia dimana basket menjadi urusan yang penting./OC-centic/AU
1. The Beginning 1

_Aku menatap secara intens bola berwarna biru-kuning yang akan menjadi penentu skor babak terakhir kejuaraan internasional tingkat SMA, bola yang relative enteng itu terlihat sangat nyaman di telapak tanganku. Dengan singkat aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke lapangan volley yang ramai dengan penonton._

Ini menentukan segalanya.

 _Langkah pertama aku ambil, dengan sekuat tenaga aku lompat dan memukul bola tadi hingga terbang ke seberang net. Tim lawan mencoba untuk 'menerima' seranganku, dengan posturnya yang kokoh ia berlari untuk meraihnya, namun sayangnya (atau untungnya?) kecepatannya kurang. Ketika bola menyentuh lapangan, teriakkan menderu ke penjuru ruangan._

 _Skor 23:25 terpampang di layar, tiupan peluit menandakan bahwa semuanya telah berakhir._

 _Tanpa sadar aku terpental oleh pelukan Haruka—Libero team kami—yang mematikan, air mata bergelimpangan di pipinya. "Yacchan!" isaknya kencang, bahkan dari ujung pelupuk mataku aku dapat melihat ingusnya jatuh di seragamku. Di belakangnya anggota yang lain saling berpelukan, menangis bahagia._

" _Hmm?" aku mengelus pelan rambut ungunya sebahunya yang baru ia potong kemarin karena katanya menggangu perannya sebagai libero, aku melihat diri bagaimana ia hampir pingsan ketika meminta tolong tukang potong rambut untuk memotong rambutnya._

" _Kita menang Yacchan, kita menang!" isaknya lagi, ia kembali mengeratkan pelukannya di leherku._

" _Iya Haru, kita menang…"_

[][][][][]

Badanku terasa dingin, seperti telanjang di tengah-tengah badai salju. Ketika aku membuka mataku cahaya yang membutakkan menyusup di antara kelopak mata, semuanya terlihat tidak focus. Sejak kapan aku terkena miopi?

Semuanya terlihat _blur,_ warna putih mendominasi berjutaan warna dalam bentuk _bokeh(1)_ yang aku lihat. Tanganku terasa kaku untuk digerakkan, namun dengan sekuat tenaga aku membuka tutup telapak tanganku.

Nafasku tercekat ketika raksasa berpakaian putih memegang tubuhku.

Dan seperti halnya orang normal yang dilanda ketakutan amat sangat, aku berteriak dengan desibel tinggi dan menitikkan air mata. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam 10 tahun terakhir ini aku menangis, walaupun penyebabnya adalah hal yang tidak jelas seperti ini.

Aku haus, tenggorokanku serak tidak dapat mengucap apa-apa, aku langsung mensesap apapun jenis cairan yang masuk ke dalam tenggoroanku dengan serakah untuk menghapuskan rasa haus ini.

Setelah merasa cukup puas aku terlelap kedalam kegelapan.

[][][][]

" _YACHIYO!"_

 _Haruka?  
Kenapa dia berteriak seperti itu?_

" _YACHIYO!"_

 _Oi baka! aku ada di sini, di belakang mu!_

" _KAMU DENGAR AKU TIDAK, BODOH ?! JAWAB NGGAK ,BEGO ?!"_

 _Anjir nih anak minta digebukin pake bola volley, OI AKU ADA DI BELAKANG MU!  
DI BELA….. de-depan?_

 _Itu kenapa aku lagi tiduran di jalan?_

[][][][]

Aku terbangun menatap boneka peri berputar-putar di atas kepalaku , terdengar nyanyian twinkle-twinkle little star model music box yang aku yakin 98% bertujuan untuk membuat ku terlelap kembali.

Aku menggerakkan badanku dengan tidak nyaman, entah siapa yang mengganti baju seragamku dengan onesie motif Rilakkuma, yang pastinya baju ini membuatku gerahnya bukan main.

Lagi-lagi tanganku terasa kaku, jangan bilang tanganku patah?

Oh tidak, sebagai pemain volley tangan adalah asset utama. Rasanya seperti mati—namun tidak mati jika tanganku rusak dan tidak dapat digunakan lagi.

Aku menangis dengan kencang untuk kesekian kalinya, dan setiap kalinya seorang wanita membisikkan kata-kata penenang di telingaku. Aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih namun suara yang keluar dari pita suaraku hanyalah untaian suara tak berarti

"Inori _-chan, yosh…yosh… daijoubu, okaa-san ga koko ni iru yo~"_

" _ungeee"_

Aku menatap wajahnya, memperhatikan refleksi bayanganku di kacamatanya.

Namun yang terefleks di sana bukan gadis 17 tahun bersurai hitam kelam dengan manik almond yang baru saja memenangkan lomba pertamanya, namun bayi mungil dengan surai biru langit dan mata yang senada yang memukau.

Siapa _aku_ sebenarnya?

[][][][]

 _Hitam, hitam, hitam, hitam._

 _Hitam sejauh mata memandang, tak ada suara yang terdengar._

 _Aku ingat cerita kakek tentang berbagai macam tingkat kesunyian. Yang pertama sunyi hingga kau dapat mendengar suara jarum jam, yang kedua adalah sunyi dimana kau sendiri bersama pikiranmu, dan yang terakhir adalah sunyi hingga kau dapat mendengar jantungmu berdetak._

 _Aku tidak dapat mendengar jantungku berdetak._

" _Nona, siapa namamu?" suara menggema terdengar menyeruak tanpa asal yang pasti, suaranya penuh kebijaksanaan dengan nada yang wibawa._

" _Yachiyo, Suga Yachiyo."_

" _Baik Nona, dengarkan baik-baik."Aku mengangukkan kepalaku dengan singkat tidak tahu dia melihatnya atau tidak, "kamu…..hsecysxzu6vabir28v8by"_

" _?"_

" _Selamat menikmatinya"_

[][][][]

Aku memandaangnya, iris biru langit itu kembali menatapku.

Aku menyetuhnya, tangan kecil bantet seputih salju itu balik menyentuhku.

Cermin yang harusnya merefleksikan bayangan kulit sawo matang dengan rambut hitam kini menampilkan bayi mungil berambut biru—bisa dipastikan 100% kalau ini asli.

Aku menjadi orang lain, aku mengecil menjadi bayi dengan pikiran gadis remaja labil, aku menjadi bayi seseorang yang tidak aku kenal—ralat— _belum_ aku kenal.

Aku menjadi bayi…

Kencing di popok, BAB di popok, ingus dan lendir meler di muka.

 _Ew ew ew_

Aku mencoba berdiri dengan tangan sebagai sandaran, dan berakhir jatuh kembali ke kasur yang empuk. Aku mencoba meminta tolong, namun semua suara tercekat di tenggorokkan. Aku mncoba kabur, namun duduk saja udah susah setengah mamp*s.

Aku hanya bisa menangis, dan hal itu yang saat ini aku lakukan.

[][][][]

Hari-hari terasa berlalu dengan sangat cepat, lambat lau aku mulai menerima fakta kalau aku menjadi bayi lagi.

Untuk pertama kalinya aku sadar kalau aku memiliki kakak dengan surai rambut beberapa warna lebih pucat dibandingkan warna rambutku. Jantungku rasanya mau copot ketika menyadari seorang lelaki dengan ekspresi bahagia berdiri di pojok tempat tidurku.

Sempat terpikir kalau lelaki tadi adalah hantu gentayangan—mengingat bayi memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa diterima akal sehat—namun setelah beberapa kali melihatnya dan membirakannya mengelus pelan kepalaku, dapat dipastikan kalau dia bukan hantu.

Anehnya dia sangat sulit untuk terdeteksi, berbeda dengan papa dan mama yang mempunyai langkah berat dan berirama, langkah kakinya pelan dan halus seperti putri kerajaan yang memakai kimono 13 lapis, kulitnya juga putih berseri seperti salju. Sentuhannya halus penuh kasih sayang, seolah-olah aku terbuat dari porcelain yang gampang pecah, padahal mah sebenarnya terbuat dari titanium yang tidak akan baret walaupun dijatuhan berkali-kali.

Ooh iya, namanya siapa ya? Tisu…tesu..tekyu…?

"Techuu…" suara kecil terucap di bibirku, lelaki di hadapanku semakin bahagia. Dengan girang ia memanggil mama dan papa sambil menujuk-nunjuk ke arahku.

" _Okaa-san, otoo-san,_ dia memanggil namaku!"

" _Ehhh, hountou?"_

" _un!"_

Aku terkekeh dengn sendirinya dan meengucapkan kalimat itu berkali-kali "Techuu, Techuuuu~"

Kalimat pertama ku adalah _mispronunciation_ nama kakakku sendiri, bonus air liur setiap kali aku mengucapkannya.

[][][][][]

Hari ini aku pergi ke taman bertiga dengan mama dan Tetsu dengan popok segede gaban yang membuat jalanku lebih mirip bebek ketimbang manusia, surai biruku diikat _pigtail_ pendek dan dress berwarna crème dengan motif polkadot.

Tetsu menggunakan T-shirt berwarna merah maroon dan celana jeans, walaupun wajahnya tanpa ekspresi dan sulit untuk terdeteksi hawa keberadaannya, menurutku dia lelaki ganteng—setelah papa—yang memiliki sifat baik hati yang amat sangat.

Aku ingat saat dia menolong seorang lelaki asing dengan rambut merah mentereng—iya, merah mentereng. Aku kira hanya warna rambut keluarga kami yang aneh—saat ia terjatuh di taman. Memangsih ia tidak menangis atau sebagainya, namun wajahnya langsung bahagia ketika Tetsu menolongnya.

Atau pada saat seorang nenek tua menjatuhkan kantong keresek berisi buah kesemek ( _persimmon)_ matang di jalan dan Tetsu memungutnya satu-satu, sebagai ucapan terimakasih nenek tadi mengajak kami ke rumahnya dan memberi kami sekantong penuh buah kesemek.

Sepertinya sifat Tetsu mulai tertular ke diriku, bola energy dengan mulut toa kini berubah menjadi gadis pendiam dan observant. Memang benar teori yang mengatakan kalau sifat anak sangat dipengaruhi oleh keluarga.

 _Atau mungkin dalam lubuk hatiku aku ingin membuat perbedaan antara Inori dengan Yachiyo, seperti memberi label kalau kedua insan ini adalah orang yang berbeda. Membutikan kalau Inori adalah suatu eksistensi sendiri, walaupun aku tidak tahu kalau 'Yachiyo' yang kumaksud berada di dunia ini atau tidak._

 _Atau malah kebalikannya?_

 _ **Inori tidak seharusnya berada di dunia ini?**_

Ugh, otakku pusing memikirkan ini semua.

[][][][][]

Aku.

Bosan.

Tingkat.

Dewa.

Hari ini Tetsu untuk pertama kalinya sekolah di SD, yang artinya aku akan sendirian di ruang tengah dengan mainan membosankan saat mamah memasak di dapur.

Ugh.

Mungkin jika aku benar-benar berumur 3 tahun aku akan betah bermain dengan boneka seperti ini, tapi sayangnya Suga Yachiyo—yang saat ini bernama Kuroko Inori—tahun ini jiwanya ganjil 21 tahun.

 _Oh iya, sekarang aku sudah 21 tahun... Ahh, aku kangen duniaku yang dulu._

Ngomong-ngomong kenapa aku bisa menjadi bayi lagi,ya? Ingatan terakhirku di dunia yang sebelumnya terputus saat seorang wanita-yang-aku-tidak-ingat-namanya meneriakkan namaku, setelah itu aku terasa terhempas dan semuanya langsung gelap dan hangat.

Aku belum pernah memikirkan hal ini sebelumnya dan tidak pernah sedikit pun terlintas dalam pikiranku betapa menakjubkannya hal ini semua, bahkan bersebelahan dengan titel 'mengerikan'.

Untuk saat ini aku memiliki tiga teori tentang kejadian ini:

Yang pertama, aku meninggal dan jiwaku terlahir kembali ke dalam tubuh Inori. Tapi apa penybabnya aku masih mengingat kehidupan sebelum ini?

Yang kedua, aku meninggal dan jiwaku memaksa masuk ke dalam tubuh seseorang, dan kebetulan tubuh Inori yang terdekat. Artinya aku secara tidak langsung membunuh Inori.

Yang ketiga, aku sedang koma dan ini semua hanyalah hayalan otakku yang membutuhkan stimulasi agar aku tidak meninggal. Artinya aku sudah koma selama 5 tahun.

Semoga saja yang kedua dan ketiga salah, hal tersebut terlalu mengerikan untuk dipikirkan untuk otak anak 5 tahun yang pada saat ini berada di dalam tengkorakku. Aku membutuhkan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan perhatianku.

Atau aku dapat membentuk otak ini menjadi berumur 21 tahun?

Aku segera berdiri dari posisi duduk dan berjalan ke ruang kerja papa. Kata orang otak itu seperti pisau, jika sudah lama tidak digunakan maka lama kelamaan tumpul. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi, dan dimana lagi bisa menemukan buku dengan muatan berat selain di ruang papa?

Pada hari itu aku mempelajari Stokhiometri untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupku.

[][][][][]

 _ **.**_

 **PROLOG SELESAI**

 **Jangan lupa favorite dan Review!**

 **.**

 **xoxo**


	2. The Beginning 2

**(A/N) Chapter ini masih berisi filler sebelum berlanjut ke cerita utamanya [Teikou Arc].**

Catatan :  
Berbeda dengan di Indonesia yang dimana tahun ajaran barunya dimulai pada bulan Januari dan pada satu tahun ajarannya terbagi menjadi 2 semester, di Jepang tahun ajarannya dimulai pada bulan April. Satu tahun ajaran dibagi menjadi 3 semester yang dipisahkan oleh liburan musim semi, musim dingin, dan liburan musim panas.

DI jepang juga rata-rata masuk sekolahnya pada jam 8.50 pagi karena jam 7 di sana masih terlihat seperti jam 5 di Indonesia, alias masih gelap gulita.

Selamat membaca!

…

APRIL

Inori: 1 SD—6 TAHUN  
Tetsuya: 4 SD—9 TAHUN

Siapa sangka anak SD yang aku bayangkan imut-imut dengan pipi mereka yang _chubby_ ,kelakuan mereka yang konyol, dan kepolosan mereka yang tidak berbatas ternyata lebih mengerikan _youkai_ mana pun?

Mereka memandangku seperti serigala memandang mangsanya sesaat aku memasuki ruang kelas untuk memperkenalkan diriku, tatapan mereka yang dipenuhi tanda tanya dengan gestur tubuh yang jelas-jelas menerangkan kalau mereka tidak pernah mendengar tentang ' _personal-space_ ' yang menurutku wajib diajarkan sejak dini.

 _Ugh_ , kini Yoshi-entah-nama-panjangnya-siapa menangis karena makanannya jatuh ke lantai dan menyiprat ke bajuku ketika ia ingin berdiri dan mengambil susu kotak di depan kelas, lalu dengan seenaknya ia menyalahkanku atas apa yang terjadi.

Catatan penting: Ia menjatuhkannya sendiri.

Catatan penting kedua: Makanannya nyiprat ke bajuku.

Catatan penting ketiga: Dia menyalahkanku karena aku duduk di sebelahnya.

 _Excuse YOU, mister Yoshi-dunno-what-his-first-name-is._

"Huwaaaaa! Cheese hamburger ku!" tangisannya semakin menjadi-jadi, dapat dipastikan Rara- _sensei_ bingung menghadapi murid satu ini, "AKU MAU CHEESE BURGERKU KEMBALIII!" rengeknya semakin besar. Kini dia duduk di lantai sambil memukulkan tangan dan kakinya di lantai, sedangkan aku hanya memandang bajuku dengan _cengok_ sembari menitikkan air mata.

Dia mau bermain mencari-iba-guru-dengan-menangis di hadapanku? _Challenge accepted,_ aku akan bermain mencari-iba-guru-dengan-menangis-dan-berespresi-anak-anjing.

"Bajuku… hiks…" sedikit demi sedikit aku menitikkan air mata, lalu dengan ekspresi seperti anak anjing—mata belo mulut dimonyongkan—aku menghadapkan wajahku ke Rara- _sensei_. Mungkin jika umurku masih 17 tahun, aku akan dibilang menjijikkan jika melakukan hal ini, pasalnya ekspresi yang kukeluarkan pada umur 17 tahun itu lebih mirip nahan BAB ketimbang muka-anak-anjing.

Otakku berpikir lagi, rasanya 'pukulan' yang aku berikan kepada _sensei_ belum mengenai hatinya. Akhirnya aku berdiri dan berlari ke arahnya, memeluk kakinya dengan penuh kasih sayang dan terus terisak kecil.

 _Jika habis ini aku tidak memenangkan OSCAR, akan ku tendang siapapun yang memenangkannya._

Ketika aku merasaan telapak tangan di atap kepalaku, rasanya hati bahagia dan menari salsa saking senangnya. _Makan tuh cheeseburger, makan tuh Yoshio!_

"Yoshikawa- _kun,_ jangan menangis seperti itu dong, kita nonton Pow*r Rang*r aja yuk?" _tenyata namanya Yoshikawa…_

"TIDAAAAAAK, AKU MAU CHEESEBURGERKU!"

 _Sensei_ mengelus kepalanya, setlah rengekkanya mulai mereda ia langsung berkata "Ayolah , cup cup cup, bagaimana kalau kita membersihkan ini bersama dan makan lasagna milik Sensei?"

"TIDAAK, MAUNYA YANG INI!" _Oh tuhan, jangan bilang aku pas kecil seperti ini? semoga saja tidak._

Dengan berat hati aku keluar dari balik sensei dan berjongkok di depan Yoshikawa, menyodorkan piring cheeseburger milikku yang sedari tadi tidak tersentuh. Oh iya, aku lupa memberi tahu kalian kalau masakan sekolah _taste like sh*t_.

"Ini buat kamu…" ucapku.

Dan rengekannya reda dalam sekejap, Yoshikawa memandang cheeseburger dan mukaku secara bergantian, lalu dengan malu-malu ia ambil piring _stainless steel_ yang aku pegang dan mengucapkan terimakasih dengan suara yang lebih kecil dari bisikkan. " _A…arigatou._ "

 _Yes, you should thank me._

"Un" balasku singkat.

Sepertinya tanpa aku sadari aku sudah membuat sebuah pertemanan dengan bocah ingusan pencinta _cheeseburger_ satu ini.

[][][][]

SUMMER HOLIDAY  
Inori: 3 SD—8 TAHUN  
Tetsuya: 6 SD—11 TAHUN

Pagi ini bisa dibilang cukup cerah dengan serabut awan di sana-sini, matahari dengan gembiranya menyinarkan cahayanya tanpa tanggung-tanggung, membiarkan manusia-manusia rendahan yang berada di bumi tarbakar hangus. Setidaknya itu yang berada di pikiranku.

Kalau mau bukti , bisa aku tunjukkan suara cicada yang nempok di pohon dengan tidak elitnya, aku yakin suara jeritan-jeritan mengerikan yang dihasilkannya merupakan permintaan tolong agar disuguhkan es teh _A.S.A.P._

" _Nii-chan,_ aku ingin menonton _nii-chan_ bermain basket." Aku menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Tetsuya—yang pada saat ini sedang memakai sepatu di depan pintu—dengan semangat yang dapat mengalahkan revolusi Perancis sekalipun. Tetsuya dengan sabarnya mengikat kencang tali sepatunya, menghiraukan rengekkan menyebalkan yang keluar dari mulutku.

Siapa sih yang tidak kesal ketika panas-panas seperti ini ACnya perlu diperbaiki? Siapa sih yang tidak kesal saat meraka bosan, ruangan favorite-mu (Baca:ruang kerja papa) terkunci? Siapa sih yang tidak kesal ketika panas-panas seperti ini kamu disuruh mengepel lantai?

"PRnya sudah dikerjakan belum?" tanya Tetsuya masih dengan suara merdu-lembut-menyegarkan yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya, lalu seperti biasa ia mengelus-elus rambut ikalku yang kini sudah se bahu. Entah karena warnanya yang mecolok atau apa, orang-orang suka mengelus rambutku.

"Sudaaah" aku meraih tangannya yang berada di puncak kepalaku dan memegangnya erat, jangan kira PR anak kelas 3 SD dapat menghalangiku menginjakkan kaki dari neraka ini. Aku kini menarik-narik tangannya, "Ikuuuuut~~~~~~."

"Boleh deh, tapi ijin _okaa-chan_ dulu ya…"

"YEEEAY" kaki kecilku berlari girang ke arah dapur, sasaranku kini pinggul mama. Dengan cekatan aku peluk badannya dan menggunakan taktik muka-anjing-kecil yang sudah menjadi keahlianku beberapa bulan yang lalu. Penjelasan singkat keluar dari mulutku, ketika ucapan…

"Boleh, asal jangan terlalu sore ya pulangnya!"

…telingaku dapat menangkap lagu _Hallelujah_ beserta malaikat-malaikat kecil yang meniupkan terompet di atas sana.

AKHIRNYA AKU BEBAS!

Tanpa basa basi aku langsung _ngacir_ menggunakan sandal jepit dan menonton pertandingan Tetsuya dengan bahagia.  
Pada hari itu tim basket Tetsuya kalah dalam ronde pertama. Sebagai rasa sayangku aku membelikannya vanilla milkshake dari WcDonald Terdekat, hal ini (baca: mentraktir milkshake) malah menjadi kebiasaanku setelah Tetsuya bermain basket.

[][][][]

Aku malu untu mengucapkan kalau aku sebenarnya memeliki perasaan terhadap Shigehiro Ogiwara, sahabat Tetsuya yang sering aku temui di lapangan basket umum dekat komplek yang aku huni. Rasanya jantung seperti marathon dari Yunani ke Australia tanpa henti, berdetak dengan baik kekuatan atau kecepatan yang tinggi.

Senyuman sakarinnya menawan, matanya almond dengan wibawa yang tersirat di dalamnya. Apalagi kalau ia mulai memegang bola basket, sesaat auranya berubah menjadi penuh charisma, kalau kita hidup di dalam dunia manga mungkin setiap kali ia memegang bola basket langsung bertebaran bunga mawar di belakangnya.

 _Mungkin ini yang dinamakan 'cinta monyet'._

Kini seperti biasanya aku menemani Tetsuya bermain basket dengan tas gendong yang berisi bekal berupa sandwich dan _oolong tea_ yang disiapkan mama, sambil mensesap hangatnya _oolong tea_ di pojok lapangan aku memperhatikan (baca: mencari informasi) mengenai laki-laki bernama Shigehiro Ogiwara ini.

Buku mengenai Kingdom Plantae yang berhasil aku selundupkan dari ruangan papa terletak di pangkuanku, terbuka lebar namun tidak terbaca. Iris biruku memperhatikan gerak-gerik Shigehiro dengan seksama, memasukkan ke dalam otak setiap detail-detail kecilnya, menganalisa sifat dan perilakunya. Melakukan segala hal yang tidak dilakukan oleh anak berumur 3 SD ketika sedang dilanda cinta.

"Inori- _chan, konbawa!"_ Suara Shigehiro membuyarkan lamunanku, kini ia berjongkok di hadapanku dengan senyuman hangat yang terlukis di bibirnya, "Lagi baca apa?" lanjutnya, dengan kecepatan cahaya aku menutup buku dan menaruhnya di tas.

Aku bersyukur akan ekspresi wajahku yang tidak berubah sedikit pun dan kelihaian tanganku dalam menyembunyikan seseuatu, bayangkan saja bagaimana reaksi Shigehiro ketika mengetahui kalau bocah SD di depannya ini belajar materi Biologi SMA.

" _Ko-konbawa… Shigehiro-san."_ Aku mengangguk pelan, menghiraukan tatapan penasaran yang terlukiskan di wajahnya. "Mau _oolong tea?"_ tanyaku malu-malu, ragu namun tidak ragu (lah, -_-?) tangan kecilku menyodorkan gelas kecil bergambar kelinci ke arahnya. Dengan senang hati Shigehiro menerima gelas itu dan ikut mensesapnya di pojok lapangan bersamaku.

Butuh waktu 5 detik sebelum menyadari kalau gelas yang dia pakai adalah milikku, _i-i-i-i-indirect ki-kiss?!_ Oh tidak tidak tidak, ini pertama kalinya hal klise macam drama Korea ini terjadi kepadaku.

Iya, Suga Yachiyo terlalu sibuk dengan dunia per-volley-an sehingga tidak ada waktu untuk mengurus hal-hal berbau bunga mawar dan berwarna merah muda seperti itu. Bahkan model rambutnya tidak jauh-jauh dari _pixie-cut_ atau nggak potongan rambut a'la polwan—yakni, _bob cut._

Jadi apa jadinya jika aku—manusia dengan tingkat _ke-jones-an_ tinggi—mengalami hal menakjubkan seperti ini?

brainERROR .load/Inori

Aku berdiri dari posisi dudukku dengan tiba-tiba dan berhasil menjatuhkan thermos berisi _oolong tea_ , berlari ke seberang lapangan basket dan berteriak dengan sekencang-kencangnya layaknya orang gila yang baru saja kabur dari RSJ terdekat. Aku yakin orang gila akan menganggap kalau aku lebih gila dari dirinya sendiri.

Suara teriakkanku rupanya berhasil membangunkan anjing-anjing peliharaan yang sedang tertidur, kini kompleks perumahan yang sepi menjadi bersuara dengan gonggongan anjing yang saling sahut menyahut—entah apa yang dibicarakan oleh anjing-anjing tersebut, semoga saja tidak menggosipkan aku.

"Inori- _chan?"_ Suara Shigehiro terdengar dari sebrang lapangan, mulai dari nada bicaranya hingga alisnya yang terpaut menjadi satu menunjukkan kalau ia semakin bingung dengan tingkah laku adik sahabatnya ini.

"Ah maaf Shigehiro- _san_ , sebaiknya anda tidak mendekat kesini." Bibirku mengucapkannya lebih cepat dari rapper handal sekalipun ketika menyadari Shigehiro yang berjalan semakin mendekat ke arahku.

Dia menghentikan langkahnya beberapa jarak dari hadpanku, tapi tetap saja bagiku masih terlalu dekat, " _Keigo*?"_

 _ **(A/N: Keigo adalah bahasa Jepang formal, biasanya digunakan untuk orang yang lebih tua/dihormati/bersatus lebih tinggi.)**_

"I-Iya _?_ "

"Inori- _chan_ nggak marah, kan? Jangan bilang karena aku meminum teh mu? Aku dengar dari Tetsu kalau kamu pencinta teh, maaf kalau aku menghabiskannya! Aku janji akan menggantikannya!" Shigehiro mengucapkannya dengan panik sampai-sampai aku takut rahangnya akan putus karena saking banyaknya ia berkata, dia berkali-kali menunduk untuk meminta maaf.

Panggil aku _sadist_ atau sekawannya, tapi aku menikmati hal konyol ini. Aku menundukkan kepalaku, berusaha menutupi seringai kecil yang muncul di mulutku dengan rambut panjangku, siapa sangka Shigehiro Ogiwara yang selalu terlihat gagah dengan keringat di mukanya dapat menjadi seperti ini?

 _pfft_

"Inori- _chan?"_ peluh bingung dapat terlihat di atas kepalanya.

Gawat gawat gawat gawat, aku sudah tidak tahan, tidak dengan ekspresi bingung yang Shigehiro pasang sekarang. Dengan sekencang-kencangnya suara cekikikan tak terkontrol keluar dari mulutku, sama sekali merusak _image_ Inori yang terkenal pendiam, cantik jelita, manis, dan berhati permaisuri—Yoshikawa yang mengucapkannya, bukan aku.

 _Oke, aku akui kalau Yoshikawa hanya memanggilku pendiam._

Seolah terinfeksi dengan tawaku, Shigehiro ikut tertawa bersama dengan gilanya, tanpa kita berdua sadari Tetsuya yang tadi menghilang untuk pergi membeli makanan di _convenient store_ melihat adegan ini dengan tatapan horror, mungkin tertawa bersama terlihat sebagai adegan yang mengerikan kalau dilakukan pada jam 18.00 di pojok lapangan basket berlampu redup.

"Ngomong-ngomong kenapa kamu tadi berteriak?" tanya Shigehiro di sela-sela tawa kami.

Wajahku langsung terlihat seperti kepiting rebus bersaus tomat.

[][][][]

JUNI  
Inori : 4 SD—9 tahun.  
Tetsuya : 1 SMP—12 tahun.

Entah ini perasaan ku saja atau memang ada yang salah, akhir-akhir ini Tetsuya terlihat murung.

Bisa jadi penybabnya adalah dia dan Shigehiro masuk ke SMP berbeda, di antara beribu penyebab yang bermunculan di otakku seperti jamur amanita hal itulah yang paling masuk akal. Atau mungkin ada suatu masalah dengan sekolahnya? Kegiatan ekstrakulikulernya?

Oh iya, kalau nggak salah Tetsuya masuk ke ekskul basket… aku akan menanyakannya.

 _Dan seperti biasa aku menggunakan topeng anak SD ku._

"Tetsu- _nii, ohayou!_ " aku memeluknya dari belakang dengan ceria, memaksanya menaruh piring kotor yang ia pegang ke meja terdekat. "Kangen Inori tidak?" ucapku dengan manjanya.

Jangan salahkan aku, tetapi Tetsuya memiliki wajah imut seperti Siberian husky! Dan kalian tahu, aku sangat lemah dengan hewan imut. Waktu di duniaku yang dulu Yachiyo memelihara 4 ekor anjing yang berjenis Golder retriever (Omelette), Siberian husky (Oreo), German shepherd (Cocoa) , dan pug (Marshmallow).

Iya, aku menamainya dengan nama makanan.

Iya, aku pencinta makanan.

Tidak, aku tidak memakan anjing.

Kembali ke topik utama—sekarang Tetsuya untuk kesekian kalinya mengelus-elus rambutku, alhasil rambut pagiku yang sudah jabrik semakin dibuat jabrik oleh tangannya, "Tetsu- _nii, yamete!"_ Aku mengelak dari cengkraman tangannya, membalasnya dengan kelitikan maut a'la Inori dan gagal ketika Tetsuya diam tak berekspresi ketika dikelitiki oleh ku.

UGHHHHHHH!  
Sekarang dia sedang tersenyum penuh kemenangan!

"Kok nggak geli sih?!" ucapku sebal sembari masih mencari titik lemahnya.

"Kamu membutuhkan waktu 10 tahun lebih tua sebelum mencari titik geliku." Kekehnya, dengan santai Tetsuya mengambil piring kotor yang tadi dibiarkan tergeletak di meja dan mencucinya di wastafel.

Catatan: tanganku masih di bawah keteknya.

Aku langsung panik, pengalaman dari kehidupan yang lalu adalah 'Jangan sekali-kali menaruh tanganmu di ketiak seseorang, antara bau yang dapat membuat gajah besar di Afrika pingsan hingga bertemu 'hutan' yang tidak kalah menggelikan'.

"Tetsu- _nii_ , ketekmu tidak bau kan? Udah mandi kan? Udah pakai deodorant? Udah di cukur?" rentetan pertanyaan keluar dari mulutku seperti _machine gun_ mengeluarkan pelurunya.

"Hmm… entah lah." Jawabnya santai.

 _Hiiiii  
_ *sound effect mengerikan*

Wajahku pucat seketika, "TIDAAAAAAK!" Aku tahu persis kalau hampir 98% warga negara Jepang tidak berbau badan, tapi aku tidak pernah mengecek kalau Tetsuya termasuk ke persentase 98% itu atau malah jatuh ke 2% sisanya.

Ajaibnya adalah, ketika aku mengeluarkan tanganku dari apitan mengerikan tadi, tanganku langsung berbau vanilla.

Sekali lagi, BERBAU VANILA.

KETEKNYA TETSUYA BERBAU VANILA.

VANILLA.

Memang ada yang mengatakan kalau makanan/minuman yang anda konsumsi akan berpengaruh dengan bau tubuh, tapi masa iya gara-gara Tetsuya sering mengkonsumsi Vanilla Milkshake tubuhnya jadi berbau manis seperti minuman itu?!

 **(A/N: Keringatnya bisa dijadikan parfum tuh!)**

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir hukum-hukum IPA di dunia ini ada beberapa yang tidak berlaku, salah satunya adalah genetic. Papa rambutnya hitam dan mama rambutnya auburn, anaknya? Biru muda dan biru terang.

Kalau dihitung berdasarkan rumus biologi, ada kemungkinan 1:2:1 untuk mendapatkan rambut yang satu nada dengan papa dan mama, atau malah gabungan dari keduanya. Tapi kenyataannya? Biru muda dan biru terang.

DARI MANA WARNA HITAM DAN AUBURN MENGHASILKAN WARNA BIRU?!

 _Kembali lagi ke teori 'bagaimana-caranya-Inori-bisa-berada-di-dunia-ini', kemungkinan ke-3 yang menyatakan kalau dunia ini hanyalah stimulasi otak belaka semakin meningkat._

Akibat kejadian tadi aku menjadi lupa tujuan utamaku memeluknya dari belakang, tapi bukan Inori namanya kalau tidak mendapatkan informasi yang diinginkan.

…

Sore harinya setelah meminta tolong kepada Yoshikawa untuk menggantikanku dalam urusan piket (baca: menyogoknya dengan embel-embel mentraktir cheeseburger) aku segera pergi ke sekolahnya Tetsuya, SMP prestigious bernama Teikou yang pada saat ini menduduki tingkat pertama se-Tokyo.

Aku menaruh tasku di dalam loker, mengambil barang-barang penting, menaruhny di tas selempang yang akan aku bawa, dan menutupi seragam SDku dengan sweater berwarna crème. Untunglah hawa sore ini memang agak dingin sehingga aku tidak terlihat seperti orang penyakitan.

Setelah perjalanan sekitar kurang lebih 15 menit aku tiba di gerbang sekolah Teikou.

Aku tidak bohong ketika menyatakan sekolah ini luar biasa bagusnya. Dimulai dari arsitekturnya hingga keindahan pohon sakura yang bermekaran di depan gedung, semuanya memberikan makna kalau sekolah ini memang pantas menjadi SMP favorite.

"Ada perlu apa ke sini?" tanya satpam penjaga sekolah dengan nada tegas.

"Aku ingin bertemu kakakku, namanya Kuroko Tetsuya." jawabku dengan nada memelas dan perlu dikasihani.

"Baiklah, silahkan masuk" jawabnya singkat. Lalu pak satpam—yang bernama Yamada—dengan baik hatinya memberikanku petunjuk arah dimana letak gedung OR berada, bahkan ia memberikanku map sebagai pelengkapnya.

Sekedar info, . .

Dan dengan begonya aku tersesat di entah bagian mana, yang pastinya bukan gedung OR. Banyak murid-murid SMA yang berlalu lalang namun hanya melihatku sekilas dan berlalu, mungkin mereka bingung bagaimana kurcaci berambut biru terang sepertiku bisa berada di SMP mereka, atau malah aku dikira hantu… _lagi_.

Insting berkata untuk terus jalan entah kemana kaki membawa, melewati lapangan baseball, melewati lapangan bola sepak, melewati para pelari marathon, melewati kantin yang sepi, dan akhirnya semakin tersesat.

 _Makasih banyak loh, insting._

Logika berkata untuk bertanya kepada seseorang. Di ujung mata aku dapat melihat seseorang berambut kuning yang menarik perhatian mataku, siapa sangka ada bule di sekolah ini? Karena rasa penasaranku dan ketertarikan dengan warna rambutnya, aku bertanya kepada lelaki itu.

" _Sumimasen!"_ ucapku sambil menepuk bahunya, jantungku berhenti berdetak ketika melihat wajahnya.

Kalian ingat ketika aku mengatakan kalau aku lemah dengan binatang imut? Iya, wajahnya seperti Golden Retriever.

"Ah, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan senyuman di wajahnya, dia memutar balikkan badannya agar dapat melihatku dengan jelas. Jantungku mungkin akan terus berhenti berdetak jika ia tidak mengucapkan kalimat selanjutnya, "Mau minta foto ya? Atau tanda tangan?" tanyanya.

"Ew, _no thanks random nii-chan."_

" _Hidoi!"_

Aku mengucapkannya secara keras ya? Ups, tee-hee! " _Gomenasai oji-san,_ aku tidak bermaksud mengucapkannya secara keras-keras." Jawabku jujur, tapi dia semakin menangis buaya. Ini orang salah makan ya?

" _Oji-san?!"_

" _Ugh… nii-san?"_ tanyaku, seketika tangisannya mereda. Oke, _nii-san_ kalau begitu. " _Nii-san_ tahu tidak di mana letak gedung olahraga?"

Dia menyeringai dengan licik, balas dendam atas apa yang telah aku ucapkan tadi, "Tidak akan aku kasih tahu~" jawabnya dengan nada gembira.

Muncul empat siku-siku di keningku, " _Nii-san,_ jangan tersenyum seperti itu, kamu terlihat seperti _pedophile._ " Ucapku dengan wajah datar.

 _Jleb._

"Mending _nii-san_ buruan memberi tahu di mana gedung olahraga berada sebelum aku laporkan _Pedophile-nii_ ke satpam" Lanjutku.

 _Jleb_

" _HIdoiiiiiii~~~~"_ Rengeknya dengan lebay. Memang sih aku masih SD di sini, tapi aku sudah pantas dipanggil tante di _sana_ , dan aku tahu setiap ekspresi yang digunakannya terlihat palsu. "Karena kamu sudah menyakitkan hatiku, sebagai gantinya harus foto bersama ku!"

Tanpa pikir panjang aku meninggalkannya di tempat.

 _Catatan tambahan untuk diriku: jangan bertanya letak gedung ke orang mencurigakan—ralat—jangan bertanya tentang letak gedung dengan orang narsis._

Orang kedua yang aku temui setelah manusia narsis tadi adalah seorang laki-laki berambut hitam yang terlihat normal dan pastinya tidak mengira aku ingin meminta foto dengannya atau meminta tanda tangannya. Aku bersyukur kepada orangtuanya karena telah mendidik pria ini dengan benar.

"Memang ada perlu apa ke gedung olahraga?" tanyanya sambil mengantarkanku ke gedung olahraga karena kebetulan ia ingin ke sana juga.

Mataku masih menatap jalan di depan, "Ingin bertemu kakakku, dia mengikuti ekstrakulikuler basket."

"Heee, kalau boleh tahu nama kamu siapa?"

Aku meliriknya , "Bukannya sebelum menanyakan nama orang harus memperkenalkan namamu sendiri?" _sepertinya mulutku masih panas akibat pertemuan dengan lelaki pertama tadi._

Dia terkekeh pelan, "Ah maaf, namaku Nijimura Shuzo. Saat ini menjabat jadi ketua tim basket Teiko." Jelasnya singkat.

"Kuro—" belum sempat aku menjawab pertanyaanya, teriakkan mengelegar dapat terdengar dari dalam gedung olahraga.

"KEMBALIKAN SNACK KUUUUU!" teriaknya sambil berlari mengejar snack yang didambanya, badannya tinggi luar biasa dan rambutnya berwarna ungu. _Dan aku kira warna rambutku aneh._

Nijimura langsung berteriak sebal"Hei, sedang apa kalian?! Nggak malu diliatin anak SD berprilaku seperti itu?"

"Gomen gomen Shuzo-cchi, tapi aku lapaar~~~" balas rambut ungu.

"Tidak boleh makan sambil main basket _nanodayo!"_ lanjut rambut hijau.

"Sini, ambil snackmu jika mau 1 on 1 bersama ku!" timpal rambut _navy blue_.

Rambut ungu geram, "KEMBALIKAN SNACK KUUU!"

Rambut pink menghelakan nafas dan menghampiri Nijimura, "Ada apa Nijimura- _senpai?"_

Nijimura memijit keningnya, ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi dengan rekan tim basketnya yang berprilaku ekstrim seperti ini."Ini, ada yang mencari kakaknya." Dengan tangan kirinya dia menunjuk kearah sebelahnya.

"Siapa?"

"Ini loh—"dia memberhentikan ucapannya ketika tidak melihat siapa-siapa di sampingnya. Bulu kudukknya berdiri, kenapa ia merasakan sesuatu yang aneh?

….

Aku berlari dengan sekuat tenaga untuk keluar dari SMP Teiko, napasku terengah-engah , orang-orang menatapku bingung, aku menghiraukan panggilan satpam, aku ingin segera sampai ke rumah.

 _Di gedung olahraga Teikou tadi tidak ada Tetsuya._

… _._

[][][][]

 **BERSAMBUNG**

 **JANGAN LUPA REVIEW DAN FAVORITE!**


	3. Reveal

" _Yacchan, perkenalkan suamiku dalam dunia 2D." Rinka tersenyum lebar, menunjukkan giginya yang berbehel. Di tangannya terdapat poster berukuran 3A dengan gambar lelaki berwajah a'la boyband Korea, dengan bangganya ia menari-nari bersama poster itu._

" _Lagi?" aku terkekeh pelan, ini sudah kesekian kalinya Rinka 'bersuami' dengan karakter ganteng dalam anime yang ia tonton pada saat itu. "Bukannya terakhir kali suamimu adalah Levi Ackerman?"_

 _Dia langsung menghentikan aktifitasnya, matanya langsung memicing tajam. "Jangan ngebahas pria lain di sepan suami baruku~" rengekknya. "La-lagian dia pendek. Suami-suami ku yang sekarang udah ganteng, pintar bermain basket lagi!"_

" _Suami-suami?! Buset, banyak amat."_

" _Hohohoho, ada 6 orang."_

" _Heeee…. Emang siapa saja mereka?"_

" _Dengar baik-baik ya, mereka adalah_ **Akashi Seijuuro, Midorima Shintaro, Murasakibara Atsushi, Kise Ryouta, Aomine Daiki, Kuroko Tetsuya."**

* * *

.

CHAPTER 3  
REVEAL

.

* * *

Wajah Tetsu adalah yang pertama kali aku tersadar dari mimpiku, dia sedang menaruh handuk basah di dahiku. Wajahnya yang biasanya datar tanpa ekspresi kini terlihat sedikit khawatir dengan sendu di mata _baby blue_ miliknya.

"Inori, bagaimana keadaanmu?" dia mengusap-usap rambutku, maniknya menatap lekat-lekat manikku.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa… kok aku bisa ada di sini?" Terakhir kali ingat aku sedang berada di sekolah Tetsu untuk mencari informasi.

Dia tersenyum sendu penuh dengan kehangatan dan rasa sayang yang dimiliki oleh seorang kakak pada umumnya, "Tadi kamu tertidur di aspal depan rumah, beruntunglah tidak ada mobil yang melewati perumahan ini."

Aku berkedip sekali, mengobrak-abrik bagian terdalam otakku agar dpat mengingat apa yang baru saja terjaadi padaku. Tidak mungkin dengan bodohnya aku mengantuk dan tertidur pada aspal depan rumah, tidak mungkin juga aku mabuk mengingat aku masih dibawah umur pada dunia ini.

Ingatanku langsung kembali pada mimpi yang aku alami tadi.

Bukan, itu bukan mimpi… itu adalah bagian dari memori Yachiyo ketika ia masih hidup yang sialnya memberi petunjuk penting tentang keberadaanku sekarang.

Koma? Simulasi otak? Reinkarnasi? Persetan dengan hal itu. Yang menjadi perhatian utama adalah sebuah kenyataan kalau aku—Suga Yachiyo—kini berada dalam dunia anime yang semestinya tidak ada dalam dunia nyata.

Orang-orang yang tadi aku lihat di gym dengan rambut warna-warni? Lelaki pedophile super narsis yang menjijikkan? Kapten ganteng? cewe berdada jumbo dengan rambut pink ? Aku menepok pipi sendiri, dengan begonya aku percaya kalau hal-hal eccentric seperti itu ada di dunia nyata, terutama bagian rambut warna-warni tadi.

Informasi yang aku terima tentang dunia ini begitu banyak, Rinka tidak pernah absen untuk membahas tentang anime ini ketika istirahat berlangsung, bahkan aku hafal makanan favorite setiap karakter utama berkatnya.

Dan aku ingat betul kalau dalam anime itu tidak ada satu orang pun yang bernama 'Inori', apalagi menyandang marga 'Kuroko' bersamanya. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya tidak memiliki kakak maupun adik, oleh karena itu ketika sosok Ogiwara Shigehiro muncul dalam hidupnya, ia menganggapnya sebagai kakak yang tidak pernah ia miliki.

Setidaknya itu yang Rinka katakan kepada Yachiyo dengan semangat berapi-api.

 _Jadi sebenarnya siapa 'Inori'?_

Penggangu, alien, parasite, virus.

Professor Hazama pernah berkata dalam materi _'Time Travel'_ yang ia berikan kalau segala sesuatu yang kita lakukan dapat berpengaruh pada masa depan yang akan kita hadapi, jika kita kembali ke masa lalu dan merubah secuil kejadian pun… itu akan membuat _butterfly effect_ dan merubah masa depan.

 _Apa aku sudah merubah masa depan Tetsuya? Jawabannya adalah iya._

Kuroko Tetsuya yang sekarang memang tetap menyukai vanilla milkshake, tapi bukan pada Wc Donald—melainkan pada café kecil dekat lapangan basket yang biasa kita gunakan untuk bermain. Penyebabnya? Aku sering mentraktirnya pada café itu.

Ogiwara Shigehiro seharusnya tidak memiliki kucing perliharaan bernama Cookie, tetapi aku merubahnya ketika aku dan Shigehiro menemuka kucing terlantar di pojok lapangan basket. Oh tidak, bisa saja di cerita aslinya ia alergi kucing.

Pada saat ini aku masih belum mengetahui effect besar apa yan akan ditimbulkan oleh vanilla milkshake dan kucing, tapi aku berdoa agar tidak ada pergeseran cerita yang signifikan akibat hal ini. Kepalaku kembali memutarkan gerigi-gerigi pda setiap syarafnya, membuatku menyeringitkan dahi sebagai tanda berpikir yang terlalu keras.

Aku berada pada bagan yang mana dalam cerita ini? Kalau tidak salah Tetsuya mengalami depresi pada masa SMPnya… tapi kapan? Mengapa?

Berjuta-juta pertanyaan berputar-putar dalam benakku seperti rasukkan setan, membisikkan kata demi kata dalam telinga dan meninggalkannya tanpa jawaban yang pasti.

Kalau dalam pribahasa aku seperti telur di ujung tanduk, aku berada pada posisi yang tidak menguntungkan. Aku harus mengetahui setiap info yang bisa aku dapat agar tidak melakukan hal yang menganggu jalannya cerita utama, tapi untuk mendapatkan info tersebut pastilah merubah setiap kejadian dalam dunia ini.

Ingat, secuil perubahan pun bahkan dapat menyebabkan perang dunia ketiga jika memungkinkan. Kita tidak pernah tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa depan.

Aku menelan kembali jantungku yang sudah naik ke tenggorokkan, merasakan detakannya yang meningkat setiap detik yang terlalui. Aku harus membuat sebuah keputusan dengan kejanggalan paling sedikit diantara beribu keputusan yang tersedia, sebuah keputusan yang sulit.

 _Salah mengambil langkah dapat merubah segalanya, bisa saja perdana menteri Jepang berganti akibat perbuatanku._

"..ri.."

 _Bisa saja café kecil yang semestinya tidak ternama membuka cabang di Amerika akibat ulahku._

"..ri..!"

 _Bisa saja sedetik setelah aku mengambil keputusan sebuah meteor memutskan untuk terjun bebas ke bumi, melewati troposfer sambil tertawa menjijikkan._

"Inori!"

Teriakan Tetsuya langsung membuyarkan lamunanku, "H-Huh?"

"Aku tadi bertanya, ingin makan bubur atau nggak. Tapi kamu hanya bengong saja." Tetsuya berdiri dari sampingku, Ia melonggaran dasinya dan menaruhnya di atas meja, lalu dengan langkah tak bersuara ia beranjak ke dapur. "Jangan berpikir terlalu dalam, aku akan membawakanmu makanan. Kalau tidak salah kari kemarin malam masih ada."

Seperti menjawab panggilannya, perutku mengeluarkn bunyi raungan naga sakti, membuat seluruh mukaku merah padam seketika. Aku yakin kepiting rebus kalah merahnya dengan kulitku pada saat ini. Sepertinya aku lupa untuk makan siang untuk hari ini saking sibuknya pikiranku tentang urusan kakakku sendiri.

Aku mengambil segelas air putih yang tergeletak di meja dan meneguknya habis dalam satu ketukkan, setelah berdeham beberapa kali aku mulai memberanikan diri untuk mengambil keputusan. Dengan langkah yang tertatih-tatih aku menuruni setiap anak tangga, secara tidak langsung menggeret sepasang kakiku agar tiba di dapur.

" _Nii-chan,_ Kenal Aomine Daiki …tidak?"

Tetsuya sedikit kaget melihat aku sedang duduk di ruang makan dan semakin kaget ketika mendengar pertanyaanku, "Iya aku mengenalnya, dia anggota tim basket."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku meneguk ludah, " _nee,_ tadi sore aku ke sekolah _nii-chan_ dan ke GOR untuk menemuimu. Tapi… _nii-chan_ tidak ada di sana." Kini aku menatap tajam ke matanya, "Katakan sejujurnya, _nii-chan_ tidak berbohong kan? _Nii_ _–chan_ benar-benar anggota tim basket?"

 _Soalnya aku bisa melakukan_ seppuku _jika kunci penting dalam cerita ini berganti._

"Tentu saja aku anggota tim basket, Inori tidak melihat betapa besarnya ototku?" ucapnya sambil bercanda, wajah tanpa dosa yang selalu ia gunakan berkilau humor ketika Tetsuya berposa a'la-a'la model berotot perut roti sobek. "Tapi aku masih anggota _third string_ , aku akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin untuk menjadi pemain regular!" lanjutnya tak kalah semangat.

Bunyi *ding* dari microwave menjadi saksi bisu ambisi Tetsuya pada sore itu.

* * *

Langkah selanjutnya yang ku ambil agar tidak terjadi perubahan yang signifikan adalah masuk SMP lebih awal.

Menjadi adik Tetsuya yang masih duduk di bangku SD membuatku sulit untuk mendapat gambaran tentang kehidupan SMP Tetsuya yang sebenarnya. Tetsu adalah tipe orang yang diam dan tidak menceritakan masalah yang dialaminya, ia adalah tipe pengobservasi dan pemikir, dia bagaikan air yang tenang pada badai salju.

Bahkan sekalipun SMP Teikou kedatangan kecoa sebesar Burj Khalifa, dapat dipastikan kita mendengar informasinya bukan dari Tetsu, melainkan dari sumber lain.

Tapi masalah utama dari pengambilan keputusan ini adalah bagaimana caranya agar aku tidak terlibat dalam kehidupan SMPnya, bagaimana caranya aku menjadi gadis desa 'Z' yang tidak signifikan dalam sebuah drama. Dan itu yang paling sulit dari semua ini.

Aku harus tetap bersosialisasi layaknya anak SMP biasa, tapi tidak dengan orang-orang yang kemungkinan bersangkutan dengan pemeran utama—siapapun orang itu. Setidaknya denan cara itu aku hanya merubah sedikit masa depan orang-orang di sekitarku.

Setelah membulatkan tekad aku mulai memikirkan strategi-strategi untuk melaksanakan setiap rencana yang aku pikirkan, yang pastinya aku akan menggunakan keuntunganku sebagai anak SMA yang terjebak pada anak SD. Kepintaranku melebihi bocah ingusan di sana.

Dengan langkah dan ketukan yang pasti aku berjalan ke kamar orangtua. Sekarang menunjukkan pukul 5 pagi, artinya mama dan papa sudah terbangun untuk menyiapkan segala keperluan untuk hari ini. Manik biru milikku menatap pintu kayu di hadapanku, secara tidak langsung memerhatikan guratan-guratan khas yang meliuk-liuk di permukaannya.

 _Tarik nafas…_

 _Lepaskan…_

Tangan kananku bergerak lebih awal dari otakku, mengetuk tiga kali pintu kayu berwarna auburn di hadapanku, tangan kiriku memegang kenop pintu siap-siap untu membukanya. Setiap detik yang terlewati seperti menuakanku 10 tahun lebih awal akibat senam jantung yang aku alami.

" _Okaa-san,_ ini Inori."

Pintu terbuka, menunjukkan sesosok wanita pada umur 30-annya, rambutnya yang ia ikat kesamping menambah aura keibuan yang dikeluarkan olehnya. "Ada apa, Inori _-chan?_ " ucapnya dengan nada khawatir, "Mimpi buruk?" lanjutnya.

"Bu-bukan, tidak ada apa-apa kok… hanya saja…"

"Hanya saja?"

" _Okaa-san,_ aku ingin masuk SMP lebih awal." Tangan mungilku dikepalkan, "Aku ingin satu sekolah dengan Tetsu- _nii!_ "

"Kenapa, kok tiba-tiba ingin masuk SMP?" mama duduk di ujung kasur sambil mempersilahkanku untuk duduk di sebelahnya, papa yang sedari tadi sedang membereskan keperluan kantor langsung memberhentikan aktifitasnya dan ikut nimbrung duduk di sebelah mama.

"Anak kita sudah besar sekali ya, perasaan baru kemarin kamu menangis akibat BAB di celana." Canda papa dengan suara ngebassnya yang merdu, matanya membentuk bulan sabit akibat senyumannya yang lebar.

" _Otoo-san!_ " aku merengek, memukul pelan bahu papa. " _eto ne…_ A-aku ingin satu sekolah dengan Tetsu-nii, aku kesepian pulang sendiri, aku sayang Tetsu- _nii_!" nada sok imut nan menjijikkan keluar dari mulutku, ditambah dengan Bahasa tubuh yang tidak kalah imutnya juga.

Oh iya! Catatan bagi kalian pembaca, mama dan papa tidak tahan dengan benda imut dan lucu, kalian bisa mengecek lemariku kalau tidak percaya. Dress lolita dengan warna pastel dan renda-renda mengerikan berkumpul di lemariku semua.

Oleh karena itu, kunci terpenting dalam membujuk mama-papa adalah berlaga imut.

"Awwww _kawai~~~~~_ " seru mama-papa secara bersamaan, "Baiklah, besok kita akan konfirmasi dengan pihak sekolah dan pemerintah terlebih dahulu. Inori sabar ya."

 _Tuh kan, aku bilang juga apa. Hohoho~_ "Un!"

Semuanya berjalan dengan lancar setelah itu. Mulai dari psikotes, tes pelajaran yang terdiri dari Matematika, Bahasa, dan IPA, wawancara dari pihak sekolah, hingga yang terakhir administrasi siswa baru untuk semester berikutnya. Bahkan dalam prosesnya aku membuat kaget pihak sekolah karena mendapat nilai sempurna, bisa dibilang aku menggunakan keuntunganku sebagai anak SMA dengan bijaksana.

Ketentuan juga diberlakukan dalam hal ini. Peringkat tidak boleh lebih kecil dari 50 besar dalam satu angkatan, tidak boleh membuat onar, tidak boleh merusak nama baik sekolah, harus mengikuti minimal 1 ekstrakulikuler, harus mengikuti kegiatan OSIS, dan yang terakhir 'Menang adalah segalanya'.

Akhirnya aku pun masuk pada SMP yang sama dengan Tetsuya, sebagi gadis fenomenal yang lompat kelas dan mendapat nilai tertinggi pada ujian pendaftaran, mewakili angkatanku dalam pidato siswa/I baru.

Inori—1 SMP  
Tetsuya—2 SMP

.

* * *

.

 _TO BE CONTINUED_

 _._

* * *

 **(A/N): Tenang saja author belum meninggal kok, ceritanya masih berlanjut (b *^*)b**

 **Banyak ide-ide yang bermunculan di kepala author seperti jamur, kejadian nulis-hapus-nulis-hapus yang berulang-ulang pada bulan-bulan kemarin membuat cerita ini tersendat hingga sekian bulan.**

 **Apalagi ulangan dan PR yang tidak pernah berhenti, UGHHHH!**

 **Oke, cukup curhatan masalnya, jangan lupa review** _ **and press da 'favorite button!**_

 **Buh bye!**


	4. BONUS CHAPTER

**A/N : Yep, nggak kerasa sudah dua tahun nggak update Re:born. Ini hanya potongan-potongan cerita sebagai pelengkap chapter-chapter kemarin dan berikutnya yang ditulis namun nggak di upload selama 2 tahun ini.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **[][][][][]**

(1) Cafe Noir and Basketball shoe

"Tetsu- _nii_ , Ada kafe baru buka dekat rumahnya Tadano- _baasama_! Aku baru saja dikasih kupon diskon oleh pegawainya! " seru Inori girang, wajahnya memancarkan sinar bahagia hingga membuat pipinya berwarna pink layaknya bunga sakura. Dengan tenaga yang sepertinya tersembunyi dibalik tubuh mungilnya, dia perlihatkan rentetan kupon pada tangannya

Pikirannya kini mengambang pada berbagai macam jenis teh yang bisa ia sesap pada kafe baru ini, belum lagi diskon hingga 50% nya yang menggiurkan! Bisa-bisa Tetsuya harus menggendong adik kesayangannya ini.

Tetsuya mengambil kupon pada tangan Inori dengan ragu-ragu, disatu sisi dirinya harus menabung untuk membeli sepatu basket yang notabene tidak murah, di sisi lain ia tidak ingin mengecewakan Inori dengan menolak ajakannya. Belum lagi Tetsuya kini sudah jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Inori, sibuk dengan ekskul dan pekerjaan rumah yang entah kenapa seperti nggak habis-habis.

' _Selain itu aku juga lagi ingin minum milkshake hari ini..._ ' pikir Tetsuya dalam hati.

Saking seriusnya ia berpikir hingga tidak sadar senyuman kemenangan yang mekar pada bibir Inori. Ia memang sengaja 'memalak' _waitress_ yang bekerja pada kafe baru itu dengan _puppy-eyes_ dan gestur menggemaskan agar memberinya kupon yang lebih banyak. Saking berhasil dengan 'palakkannya' , Inori bahkan mendapat boneka beruang kecil hitam putih oleh manajer kafe tersebut.

Inori sendiri tidak tahu kapan manajer tersebut masuk ke ruangan.

' _Puppy-eyes memang mengerikan... Untung saja aku masih kecil, kalau tidak udah diamuk masa kali._ ' gumam Inori dalam hati. Iya mengepalkqn tangan dan menaruhnya ke atas.

Tetsuya, setelah beberapa detik terdian dengan pose berpikir, akhirnya mengambil sebuah keputusan yang amat sangat penting bagi kehidupan bumi, sama pentingnya seperti oksigen pada tumbuhan dan air pada ikan. Seorang Kuroko Tetsuya membutuhkan asupan vanilla milkshake agar organ tubuhnya tetap berjalan dengan lancar dan kencang, seperti menggunakan pert*max.

Dia terkena virus _Butuhkus vanila-milkshaketitus_ yang kalau tidak ditangani bisa menyebabkan lemah, lesu, tidak nafsu makan, hingga menghilangkan hawa keberadaan pasien.

Tapi ia juga butuh sepatu basket yang mampu memberi support pada kaki dan pergelangan kakinya, tanpa sepatu basket yang bagus bisa saja dia keseleo dan berakibat fatal!

Hmmm...

Prioritas

Prioritas

Pada pelajaran matematika ekonomi , Tetsuya diharuskan untuk membuat tabel prioritas oleh gurunya, ia jelas-jelas menulis sepatu basket sebagai urutan pertama dalam tabel tersebut.

Label kertas pada tabungannya yang bertuliskan harga dari selatu yang ia inginkan juga berkata demikian.

 _Sepatu. Basket. Untuk. Lomba!_

 _Karena milkshake bisa dibeli kapan saja!_

 _Milkshake bisa beli di Wc Donald..._

 _Harga di Wc Donald pasti lebih terjangkau juga..._

.

 _Lebih penting sepatu basket !_

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Oleh karena itulah..._

.

.

.

Tetsuya merasakan tarikan pada ujung kaos oblong kuning mustard bertuliskan [Slam Dunk] ,namun typo hingga menjadi [Slam Dang], yang saat ini ia kenakan. Tarikan tersebut memang tidak bertenaga, ia dapat dengan mudah menghiraukannya.

Namun sang penariknya lah yang tidak dapat ia hiraukan samasekali, tidak dengan air mata yang membuat efek seolah-olah Inori memiliki mata biru yang besar.

Dengan imut dan manjanya Inori kembungkan pipinya dan memonyongkan bibir. "Tetsu- _nii_ , _onegai~_ " rayunya, ia terus menarik-narik baju Tetsuya.

 _Dia tidak tahu kalau memiliki seorang adik perempuan akan seperti ini, mungkin benar kata Ogiwara, sahabatnya, kalau dirinya memanjakan Inori._

 _Tidak, lebih tepatnya dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya._

.

.

Tangan kiri Tetsuya mengacak-acak rambut biru muda, sewarna lebih muda dari Tetsuya, milik Inori. Ikalnya yang Inori habiskan waktu untuk merapihkan dan membuat kepalanya tidak seperti Medusa dapat dengan mudah Tetsuya hancurkan. Padahal menurut Tetsuya adiknya terlihat cantik walaupun rambutnya seperti bangun tidur.

Mungkin dia bias juga, secara Inori merupakan adiknya sendiri.

.

.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Tetsuya memutuskan untuk membeli milkshake.

Rasa vanilla.

Dua.

Dengan kentang goreng berbalur keju sebagai makanan pendamping.

Dan sepertinya keputusan yang dia pilih tidak salah, karena vanilla milkshake yang ia minum mampu membuatnya melayang ke surga pada setiap atom yang melewati indra perasanya.

Suasana kafe yang sepi, bersih, dan rapih membuat pengunjungnya betah untuk berlama di kafe ini. Senandung piano klasik yang berasal dari piano pada pojok kafe dengan pemainnya yang handal memberi atmosfer yang beda. Mereka merasa pada dunia yang berbeda sesaat menginjakan kaki di kafe ini.

Hidangan yang disediakan juga beragam. Sepertinya ada full course menu disini yang penuh dengan kejutan-kejutan pada setiap masakan yang diolah oleh koki.

[ Gastronomy ]

Itu istilah yang digunakan oleh waiter kafe slash resto saat menjelaskan menu kepada mereka, ralat, menjelaskan menu ke Inori dan kaget hingga terbelakak dan berteriak saat menyadari bahwa ada orang selain Inori di sana.

Dengan hati senang dan puas mereka melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kafe kecil bernuansa minimalis dengan warna monokrom namun hangat ini. Tetsuya dan Inori berjanji untuk sering-sering berkunjung.

Inori, mengetahui dilema Tetsuya, langsung bertekad untuk menggunakan kekuatannya dengan meminta mama dan papa agar membelikan sepatu basket untuk Tetsuya sebagai hadiah.

Senyuman dan perasaan bahagia yang meluap-luap dari setiap pori-pori Tetsuya saat melihat isi dari kerdus yang secara misterius berada di atas kasurnya beberapa hari setelahnya menjadi momen yang tak terlupakan oleh keluarga Kuroko.

 _Pada ketiga kalinya ia berku jung ke Cafe Noir Tetsuya tidak lupa untuk mengajak sahabat karibnya, Shigehiro Ogiwara. Inori yang pada kunjungan pertama membeli berbagai macam jenis teh seperti orang kehausan, kini hanya terdiam sambil sesekali mensesap teh hijau layaknya Yamato Nadeshiko berwajah kepiting rebus._

[][][][][]

Inori - 3 SD

(2) Benci?

Aku nggak tahu kalau ini hanya perasaanku saja atau bagaimana, sepertinya ada seseorang yang membenciku pada kelas ini. Padahal ngomong sama orangnya aja jarang banget, lho! Kenapa si bocah satu ini malah benci ke aku? Heran.

Ichinatsu Yamamori namanya, kenapa aku tahu? Karena aku dipaksa menjadi sekertaris kelas, mau nggak mau harus hafal dengan wajah dan nama setiap orang di kelas 3-4 ini.

 _Hanya orang masochist yang ingin menjadi anggota pengurus kelas, apalagi menjadi pengurus OSIS saat SMA nanti._

Memang wajahnya imut dan setiap kali ia menatap tajam ke wajahku dengan mata merah mudanya, ia seperti anak kucing yang sedang marah karena diambil makannya, alias tidak menakutkan. Bahkan Yoshikawa saat sedang marah terlihat lebih mengerikan dibandingkan manusia satu ini.

 _Yah... Semengerikan anjing chihuahua yang marah. Dalam hati aku memanggil Yoshikawa dengan sebutan [Brownie]._

Beruntunglah Ichinatsu tidak membully ku, rekan satu gengnya hanya senyum-senyum nggak jelas dan mendorong Ichinatsu ke arahku setiap kali aku lewat. Kalau sampai pembullyan itu terjadi, anak sd atau bukan, akan aku spike dengan bola voli langsung menuju glabela-nya. Jangan remehkan jiwa preman pemain Voli SMA ya!

Aku selalu menghiraukan mereka, Ichinatsu dan gengnya, hingga suatu saat aku sakit selama 3 hari karena demam tinggi dan muntaber. _Minum teh yang sudah expire 1 tahun tidak baik ya kawan._

Ichinatsu yang ngasih tugas sekolah ke rumahku saat aku tidak masuk, padahal dulu-dulu selalu Brownie-kun yang nganterin. Kenapa berubah?

Di sekolah juga ia memberiku teh susu saat istirahat tiba... Aku berterimakasih, sih. Tapi manusia mana yang tidak curiga saat orang yang membenci ku tiba-tiba memberiku minuman kantin kesukaanku ?

Hei, aku belajar dari dongeng Snow White! Terakhir kali ia makan apel dari orang mencurigakan ia berakhir koma!

Karena aku curiga akhirnya nggak aku minum, pas pulang sekolah aku kasih ke Brownie- _kun_.

Pada saat itu Brownie- _kun_ menatapku aneh dan dengan nada defensif berkata, "Aku nggak bakal ngebagi cheese burger ku besok ke kamu... Kalau itu yang kamu harapkan." Tapi pada akhirnya ia minum juga.

"Ya kali, itu dari Ichinatsu." ucapku santai, menyenggol bahunya dengan bahuku. "Bagaimana, Ada rasa sakit perut? Mau muntah? Mau pingsan? Koma? Sesek nafas?" aku menatapnya dengan intens.

Semburat yang menyaingi Merlion keluar dari mulut Yoshikawa, membentuk parabola dengan pelangi. "Kamu mau membunuhku?!" ucapnya terbatuk-batuk, wajahnya pucat mendengar pertanyaan yang aku lontarkan.

"Lagian kamu ngebuat masalah apa sih dengan Ichinatsu?" ia mengelap sisa semburatnya menggunakan lengan baju, kini ia terlihat seperti habis berak di tangan.

"Hei, kenapa kesannya aku yang berbuat berbuat sesuatu!" jawabku sewot, "Dia yang menatapku dengan tatapan aneh seharian, tahu! "

Brownie- _kun_ mengedip sekali, lalu dua kali. "Aneh? Bukannya kamu yang aneh?"

"oi!"

"Setahu ku dia kan su... " ia menatap sesuatu di belakangku, wajahnya yang pucat semakin pucat seperti hantu. Atau orang kebanyakan pakai foundation, tapi tidak mungkin Brownie- _kun_ menggunakan foundation dalam sekejap.

Aku menyeringitkan dahi, "Su? Sushi? _Tsubasa_? _Suteki_? _Subarashi_? Susu? " tanyaku tidak sabaran.

Karena penasaran aku mengikuti arah pandangannya, dan menemukan salah satu anggota geng Ichinatsu di sana. Ia... Tersenyum setengah ketawa ke arah sini?

Dia gila ya? Kenapa senyum-senyum sendiri coba...

"Satō- _kun_ , jangan lupa ya! " teriak salah-satu-geng-Ichinatsu-entah-namanya-siapa- _kun,_ lalu dia melambai dan memberi wink ke arah sini sembelum berjalan pergi. Sumpah nyeremin abis.

"Satō- _kun_ siapa, Yoshikawa?" tanyaku polos sekaligus bercanda.

"Yoshikawa Satō, itu namaku! Selama ini nggak tahu?! " teriaknya shok, ia melihatku seperti sakit hati.

Jadi merasa bersalah nih, "Un, _gomen..._ Habisnyanggak pernah denger nama panjang mu. "

Brownie- _kun_ yang ternyata bernama Satō- _kun_ menghela nafas. "Jangan lupa ya! "

Aku tersenyum gigi, membuat mataku menyipit pada ujungnya, "Sip sip, Satō- _kun_! "

Ia langsung nengok kanan kiri dengan wajah ketakutan, "o-oi, kamu beneran mau ngebunuh ku ya? "

"Satō- _kun_ , kenapa? Tadi juga kamu ngomong belum selesai! Ichinatsu penggemar sushi?"

"Hah?!"

"Yang tadi!" aku melipat kedua tanganku di depan dada. "Ehem, 'Setahu ku dia kan su... ' habis itu kamu berhenti" aku membeo ucapan Brownie- _kun_ dengan cara meninggikan nada dan memberinya aksen ngasal.

Empat siku muncul di dahi Brownie- _kun_ , "Aku tidak bersuara seperti itu! Kamu sepertinya butuh cotton bud yang banyak." Dia lalu membuang botol milk tea yang tadi aku beri ke tong sampah, seperti anak bebek aku mengekorinya dari belakang.

"Jadi?"

Brownie-kun menatap ku, sambil menyeringitkan dahi, ia membuka tutup mulutnya seperti ikan keluar dari kolam.

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia menghelakan nafas, "Walaupun kamu ranking satu paralel tapi ternyata kamu sangat bodoh soal beginian ya... " ia mengucapkannya dengan nada lelah.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau itu pujian atau bukan"

"Sudah lupakan, tidak penting. Ichinatsu _suka_ sushi, sudah. Titik. Selesai."

Aku menatapnya penasaran, "uhm... Oke"

Selama perjalanan aku memikirkan hal ini, Brownie-kun yang biasanya sekalu berceloteh saat pulangbareng kini juga diam seribu bahasa. Hanya ucapan "Bye, Kuroko-chan" yang terucap pada akhirnya.

Hmmmm, heran.

Seperti ada yang aneh disini.

Apa aku dikerjain oleh Brownie-kun?

Mama juga kenapa malah kegirangan seperti terkena durian runtuh saat aku menceritakan hal ini saat makan malam. Mama langsung melejit ke atas dan melkukan aktifitas entah apa di sana, kemungkinan besar membawa baju dress lolita dan memaksaku untuk mengenakannya

Papa... Kenapa papa memegang mug hingga pecah? Papa tau itu mug terbaik di rumah kita? Itu mug bisa muat teh banyak, lho?

Kumohon lain kali jangan mecahin mug besar saat makan malam, Papa.

Te-tetsu- _nii_? WAJAHMU MENGERIKAN WOI ! Plis banget itu sumpit kenapa dipegang kayak mau bunuh orang aja oi. Tolong hargai makanan, Tetsu- _nii!_

 _Pas naik kelas 4 baru nyadar kalau ternyata Ichinatsu menyimpan perasaan sama aku._

 _Maaf ya Ichinatsu, tapi aku tidak mau dibilang pedophile. Walaupun wajahku masih SD tapi dalam jiwa udah legal buat minum alkohol, tau?_

[][][][][]

 **A/N : Karena author sendiri tidak pernah lompat kelas, jadi informasi yang disediakan di bawah bisa jadi melenceng dari kenyataannya. Di Jepang sendiri tidak diadakan kelas akselerasi karena tiap murid wajib bersekolah min. 12 tahun DAN Jepang memandang bahwa semua orang berhak untuk bersekolah. Tidak mengenal status, ras, ataupun sebagainya.**

Kuroko Nohana

(3) Mama

Aku tahu ada yang spesial dari putri tercintaku, Kuroko Inori, dari dalam kandunganku. Sebut hal tersebut sebagai insting wanita, atau insting seorang ibu dalam kasus ini.

Otaknya mengalami perkembangan yang bisa dibilang signifikan saat masih dalam kandungan, cukup signifikan hingga bisa dibilang abnormal.

Dokter kandungan yang merawatku terkejut melihat hal ini, belum pernah dalam masa kariernya ia bertemu dengan kasus seperti ini. Ia memberiku sebuah berita, bahwa ada kemungkinan besar kalau bayiku, kecil dan manis, mengindap gangguan mental saat dilahirkan nanti.

Pada saat itu aku dan suamiku, Kuroko Riku, menerimanya dengan lapang dada. Bagaimana pun juga anak merupakan anugerah terbesar dari Tuhan.

Kami mulai mengikuti seminar yang menjelaskan mengenai membesarkan anak dengan kebutuhan khusus, membeli banyak buku , dan berkumpul dengan para ibu dengan pengalaman yang sama. Manis dan pahitnya mereka ceritakan, pengalaman yang berharga dan membekas dalam dada memberi kami semangat untuk kedepannya.

Saat tiba waktunya, rasa mulas dan sakit berbarengan dengan perasaan gugup bermekaran. Aku menggenggam tangan Riku erat, dia bahkan terlihat lebih pucat dan gugup dibanding diriku dengan keringat dingin yang membasahi wajahnya.

Riku terlihat seperti ingin menangis saat melihat rasa sakit yang aku alami, padahal ini sudah kedua kalinya ia menyaksikan hal ini, ekspresi yang ia kenakan tidak berubah dari kelahiran yang pertama. Hal tersebut membuatku semakin mencintai Riku.

Kita semua cemas ketika Inori tidak menangis saat dilahirkan, tangisan pertama bagi bayi merupakan hal yang amat penting untuk membuka paru-parunya agar oksigen dapat masuk. Namun ketika suster selesai memotong tali pusar dan menggendongnya, suara tangisan yang nyaring terdengar di telinga.

Rasa lega membanjiriku, putri kami lahir dengam sehat ke muka bumi ini. Hal ini membuatku ikut menitikkan air mata. Keluarga kami bertambah satu. Satu malaikat yang tangisannya bagaikan nyanyian.

Inori tumbuh dan berkembang dengan sehat, diagnosa dokter pada saat itu salah. Ia menjadi putri yang kuat dalam arti fisik maupun psikis, tidak ada yang mampu menolak rayuan manjanya, Inori juga memiliki kepribadian yang cukup keras kepala.

Tatapan matanya ketika Inori masih bayi seperti mengerti apa yang kita bicarkan, dia selalu memandang wajah penbicara lalu melihat gerakan bibir tiap kali berbicara. Ia menengok ketika ada yang memanggil namanya, seperti sudah paham kalau 'Inori' merupakan namanya.

Inori menolak menggunakan popok pada usia yang terbilang belia, dan demi mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, ia mulai belajar menggunakan toilet sendiri saat ia bisa melangkahkan kakinya.

Ia juga tidak suka menggunakan dot, saat menginjak playgroup Inori menjadi satu-satunya anak yang minun susu menggunakan gelas atau setidaknya sedotan. Inori bahkan mendapat pujian dari guru playground karena dapat minum tanpa menumpahkan isinya ke baju.

Putri kami seolah-olah tumbuh dewasa dengan sangat cepat di depan mata kami, aku sedikit merasa takut kehilangan Inori, rasanya dalam sekali kejapan mata Inori sudah menjadi pengantin dan berpisah dari kami.

Ada saat dimana kepribadiannya berubah secara drastis, seperti mengalami pubertas dini, terlalu dini. Ia menjadi lebih pendiam, kita bingung apa yang harus dilakukan, Tetsuya tidak pernah seperti ini.

 _Anak kecil lain tidak pernah seperti ini._

Namun lambat laun ia mulai berbicara lebih banyak lagi, secara perlahan namun pasti, memang tidak sama seperti dulu tapi itu merupakan sebuah perubahan positif. Aku membeli kue tart rasa teh, kesukaan Inori, sebagai bentuk selebrasi kecil-kecilan.

Kami pikir semuanya akan berjalan seperti biasanya untuk kedepannya, tapi seperrinya Inori masih menyimpan banyak kejutan dalam hidupnya.

Inori ingin untuk lompat kelas, lompat dua kelas lebih tepatnya.

Tepat setelah Inori mengutarakan keinginannya dan keluar dari kamar, kami berdiskusi hingga larut malam. Kelas akselerasi ditiadakan oleh pemerintah karena suatu hal, dan pastinya tidak karena hal yang simpel dan sederhana sehingga dapat dengan mudah dilanggar.

Tapi, kalau Inori bisa rasanya tidak ada salahnya mencoba. Belum lagi ini pertama kalinya ia mengutarakan keinginannya untuk dirinya sendiri, bukan untuk Tetsuya maupun orang lain.

Kami merasa kalau hal tersebut dapat berperan penting dalam hidupnya, seperti ada suara-suara kecil dalam lubuk hati kami agar menyetujui keinginannya untuk memperbolehkannya lompat kelas.

Kami memulainya dengan konsultasi ke sekolah Inori, menanyakan pendapat dan saran dari mereka. Secara mereka adalah orang tua Inori selama berada di sekolah, kami tidak mengetahui bagaimana Inori di sekolah selain dari yang diceritakan wali kelas dan Inori sendiri.

Sekolah mendukungnya, melihat prestasi akademik (nilai secara keseluruhan) dan non-akademik (organisasi) yang dimiliki Inori, Kepala sekolah memberi persetujuan agar Inori lompat kelas. Memberi Inori surat rekomendasi dan melanjutkannya ke dinas pendidikan.

Selanjutkan merupakan hal yang sibuk dan merepotkan. Tes pendidikan yang diadakan oleh dinas dengan waktu persiapan yang terbilang sedikit, psikotes untuk mengetahui kesiapan Inori, bertemu dengan kepala sekolah-kepala sekolah yang akan menerima Inori sebagai murid (tidak sedikit), tes tingkat sekolah, dan masih banyak lagi.

Tapi senyuman yang dikenakan Inori dan Tetsuya saat mengetahui kalau dirinya diterima pada SMP yang sama dengan Tetsuya entah kenapa seperti membalas semua jerih payah yang sudah kami lewati.

[][][][][]

Kuroko Inori

(4) Wartawan

Rasanya kepala mau pecah melihat kerumunan orang dengan video recorder dan mic di depan sekolah, ketika pengumuman kalau ada anak lompat kelas 2 tahun dan diterima di SMP Teikou yang baru saja dikeluarkan kemarin lusa. Rasanya setiap orang penasaran dengan anak yang disebut-sebut dalam koran kota sebagai 'Einstein' kecil.

Aku merasa bersalah jadinya, pasalnya aku hanya anak SMA yang terjebak dalam tubuh akan SD, tidak ada dalam setetes darahku yang meneriakkan kalau aku itu jenius dalam hal ini. Aku hanya memiliki keuntungan belaja lebih awal saja, atau malah belajar hingga ke jenjang SMA sebelum dilahirkan di dunia anime ini. Aku tersenyum lirih memikirkannya.

Untungnya SD ku dan SMP Teikou membuat peraturan yang ketat mengenai para wartawan tersebut, salah satunya tidak boleh memasuki area sekolah dan tidak boleh mengambil gambar orang yang bersangkutan tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu. Takut kehidupanku menjadi terganggu dengan kehadiran mereka. Hingga saat ini yang berhasil mewawancaraiku dan bertatap muka hanyalah koran kota saja.

Kebayang nggak kalau kedua sekolah itu tidak mengeluarkan peraturan tersebut? 24/7 aku akan bertatap muka dengan wartawan, kegiatan belajar mengajar tidak akan kondusif lagi.

Aku akan lebih mirip hewan unik dalam kandang kebun binatang, dipandang tanpa privasi. Di sekolah maupun di rumah.

Bisa jadi salah satu acara _adventure_ yang biasa menjelajahi hutan dan sekitarnya secara tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarku dan dengan santainya berkata "Yak permisa, kita bisa lihat ini hewan langka dalam habitat aslinya."

Memikirkannya membuat bulu kudukku berdiri.

Oleh karena itulah setiap kali aku berjalan pulang ke rumah dengan _Brownie-kun_ aku selalu menggunakan pintu belakang sekolah. Walaupun perjalanannya lebih jauh, baik ke rumahku maupun rumah _Brownie-kun,_ namun _Brownie-kun_ tetap kukuh untuk pulang bareng. Aku tidak lupa untuk memberinya makanan kecil pada keesokan harinya sebagai tanda terimakasih.

 _Atau mungkin dia hanya mau menemaniku karena makanan kecil saja? Mengingat 50% pikirannya dipenuhi oleh cheeseburger rasanya tidak salah._

Betapa terkejutnya aku ketika menyadari pintu belakang sekolah juga dipenuhi wartawan, jauh lebih banyak dari pintu depan. Kalau gitu gimana caranya kita bisa pulang?!

Kenapa aku terjebak di anime gila-basket? Kenapa nggak nyasar di anime yang punya genre fantasy jadi aku bisa terbang dan menyihir semua wartawan di sini biar menghilang?! Huft!

BAHKAN ADA YANG MEMBAWA LENSA GEDE DONG! Lensa yang biasa dipake saat pertandingan olahraga! Stress kali ya tuh bapak-bapak, jelas-jelas sudah dibikin peraturan tidak boleh ngambil gambar sembarangan.

Melihat kerumunan yang sepertinya tidak kunjung reda, malah semakin menjadi-jadi, sekolah mengerahkan satpam buat membubarkan wartawan yang bertengger di depan sekolah. Termasuk yang membawa tenda dan peralatan kemping.

Mereka seperti anak kecil yang kecewa karena acara kempingnya dibatalkan saat diusir pergi oleh satpam, aku terkekeh melihatnya, sedangkan _brownie-kun_ menatapku seperti orang sakit jiwa. Maaf ya, B _rownie-kun,_ hanya orang dewasa yang mengerti.

Akhirnya kita bisa pulang lewat pintu depan setelah semua wartawan diusir pergi, dengan aman tentram dan damai berjalan pulang.

Setidaknya itu yang aku harapkan.

Wartawan seperti predator yang lapar saat melihat berita panas dan jiwa persaingan mereka langsung tersulut saat mengetahui hanya satu media yang pernah meliputinya. Tanpa aku sadari mereka bersembunyi di balik mobil van dan diam-diam memperhatikan gerbang sekolah.

Baik depan maupun belakang.

Saat aku melangkahkan kaki ke luar sekolah, sambil mengenakan hoodie kuning mustard dan menyembunyikan rambutku di dalamnya, rasanya pintu yang memisahkan antara sumber makanan dengan predator langsung terbuka begitu saja.

Mereka langsung menyerbu kami berdua sambil menenteng kamera segede gaban dengan kekuatan yang tidak terkira dan menanyakan beribu pertanyaan layaknya machine gun, aku merasa sedikit takut melihatnya. Kakiku terasa terpaku di aspal.

Seperti menyadari ketidak nyamananku, _Brownie-kun_ langsung menarik tangan kiriku dan memaksaku untuk berlari kencang tanpa aba-aba.

Semenjak tiba di dunia ini aku jarang melakukan aktifitas fisik selain di pelajaran olahraga, aku menyesalinya sekarang. Kalau dulu aku bisa melakukan marathon sekolah tanpa terengah-engah, sekarang rasanya mau mati di tempat. Tidak aneh kalau besok ada berita yang membaha mengenai seorang murid SD [*****] mati karena kebanyakan berlari.

Aku tidak tahu kemana dia membawaku pergi, pikiranku terfokus kepada kaki yang seperti ingin copot di tempat dan nafas yang memburu, jantungku berdetak dengan kecepatan cahaya menyaingi roket antariksa dan mungkin bisa terbang ke luar angkasa kalau dilepaskan. Antara kulit sama baju sudah tidak ada bedanya, aku mandi keringat.

Tidak, aku berenang keringat dengan baju sekolah.

Tiba-tiba Satō- _kun_ , aku terlalu capek untuk mengingat nama panggilannya, berbelok dengan tajam layaknya pembalap F1 dalam pertandingan. Bunyi 'ckit ckit ckit' yang terbuat dari kolaborasi antara ban dan jalanan entah kenapa terdengar dalam telingaku.

Aku kira bakal selesai, tapi dia menarikku lagi, menuju temlat yang sama sekali belum pernah aku tuju. Ini kayak hutan dong, banyak banget pohon dimana-mana.

Takut nyasar, aku menanyakan rasa curigaku ke Satō- _kun_ , "He-hei, kita mau kemana?" tanyaku sambil terengah-engah. Aku semagin gerogi ketika kita memasuki area berpagar.

Dengan santainya si bocah cheeseburger menjawab, "Nggak tau, yang penting kabur! "

KALO NYASAR GIMANA WOI!

"ha...haah... Be-berhenti! " aku menarik tangannya ke arahku, menahan agar Satō-kun diam.

Saking kencangnya aku menarik, Sato-kun terjatuh ke arahku dan menimpa badanku ke belakang. Dia memutar badannya sehingga kami saling berhadapan dan menggunakan tangannya sebagai tumpuan di kanan dan kiri kepalaku. Tasku yang hanya aku sangkutkan di satu bahu terlempar dan isinya keluar semua, menunjukkan buku ensiklopedia tebal dan berat.

Sekarang aku terlentang di tanah dengan Satō- _kun_ di atasku, wajah kami hanya berjarak beberala senti. _Kabe-don_ namun di tanah. Hidungku dapat mencium bau matahari khas Satō- _kun_ dengan jelas.

WOI WOI WOI ! Terakhir kali aku mengeceknya Kuroko no Basket itu anime/manga _shounen_! Bukan _shoujo_!

Belum lagi badanku sakit karena tanahnya keras dan berbatu! Rasanya badanku mau terbelah jadi dua, belum lagi rasa nyeri yang menyerang otot-ototku, mereka membakar lemak dengan sadisnya.

Satō- _kun_! Jangan _blushing_ woi! Ini aku lagi sakit badan ngapain _blushing_!

Tepat sebelum aku menyeruakan pikiranku, Satō-kun menopangkan berat badannya ke sebelah kanan dan menggunakan tangan kirinya untuk menutup mulutku. Tangannya yang baru saja menyentuh tanah dan hal-hal lainnya.

 _Aku dengar-dengar kalau cowok habis melakukan 'bisnis'nya di toilet jarang cuci tangan..._

 _Hiiiiii !_

Wajahku pucat menyaingi putihnya tahu untuk miso, rasa jijik keluar dari perutku, kuharap manusia satu ini mencuci tangannya atau akan ku taruh obat pencahar pada makanannya.

Jangan pikir ke sana, Inori!

Lupakan!

Lupakan!

Manusia-yang-aku-harap-mencuci-tangannya, tidak menyadari perasaan dan pikiran yang memenuhi otakku dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, ia mengeluarkan suara 'shhh' sebagai isyarat agar aku diam.

Hentakkan kaki yang banyak dan bergerumuh serta teriakkan sahut menyahut melewati kami, tidak sedikit juga yang akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerah dan pulang.

Aku menahan nafas selama kejadian tadi berlangsung, suara dentuman jantungku dan manusia-yang-aku-harap-mencuci-tangannya terdengar jelas dan nyaring. Kita seperti buronan yang dikejar polisi karena mencuri sesuatu.

Dengan secepat kilat, aku mendorong manusia-yang-aku-harap-mencuci-tangannya saat semuanya berakhir, aku berguling-guling seperti tringgiling kebanyakan makan cabai untuk menjauhkan diri dari dia. Raut bingung terpampang pada wajahnya.

"He-hei!" seru manusia-yang-aku-harap-mencuci-tangannya.

Aku memandangnya dengan tatapan dingin dan membunuh "Pertanyaan, kamu mencuci tanganmu sehabis dari toilet atau tidak? "

Manusia-yang-aku-harap-mencuci-tangannya mengedip beberaoa kalu, bingung dengan pertanyaanku, sebelum memerah "Enak saja, aku mencuci tanganku tau! " gerutunya.

"haaah, syukurlah." tangan kananku ditaruh di dada, aku merasa lega bukan main. "makananmu kini aman dari obat pencahar" lanjutku datar.

"O-OI! Sudah gila ya?!" manusia-yang-untungnya-mencuci-tangan melihatku dengan panik, namun pada akhirnya tidak menggubris kelakuanku karena capek. "ya sudah lah, sekarang kita pulang."

"un, makasih sudah nolongin dan batuin."

Satō-kun mengepalkan tangannya dan menaruhnya di dada dan berseru layaknya protagonis manga shounen, "Tentu saja, kan kamu _boku no nakama! "_

Keesokan harinya aku memberinya dua boks cheeseburger."

[][][][][]

 **A/N: Pulau Ogisuira cuman buatan author saja, tapi namanya terinspirasi dari pulau Ogasawara yang memang berada di Jepang. Kalau pulau Namaota memang karangan saja.**

 **Yarashi Nanao**

(5) New Student

Gila gila gila gilaaa! Tokyo memang gila!

Transportasi umum yang banyak, kafe-kafe imut, Makanan barat yang berlimpah, _fashion style_ yang sangat trendi, orang-orang yang berseliweran bagaikan semut! Aku berasa seperti memasuki dunia lain saat tiba di sini. Apa benar aku masih di Jepang?

Sulit bagiku untuk mempercayainya kalau aku masih berada pada negara yang sama.

Lahir dan besar di pulau entah berantah dengan nama [Ogisuira] yang bahkan hanya memiliki dua waktu jadwal bis dalam satu hari (pulang dan pergi) jika ingin menuju ke pulau ini, dengan melewati jembatan cukup besar yang sepi kehidupan. Artinya, jika kita mau berkunjung atau pergi dari pulau itu dan melewati jadwal kedatangan bis, kalian harus menunggu besok sebelum bus itu datang lagi.

Ada perahu dan ferry, namun tidak setiap hari karena ombak besar yang menanti. Bisa sih setiap hari kalau memiliki nyali yang tinggi sekaligus nekat dan ingin bertemu dengan _kami-sama_ lebih cepat.

Mall? Apa itu mall? Apa mall bisa dimakan? Tidak ada mall dalam pulau itu, pasar tradisional adanya.

 _Convenience store_? Yang ada toko kelontong yang didirikan oleh warga sekitar, dengan barang-barang yang dipenuhi oleh makanan tradisional, cemilan tradisional, minuman tradisional, semuanya berbau tradisional. Belum lagi jaraknya jauh dari rumahku. Jadi... Adanya _convenience store_ yang sama sekali tidak _convenient._

Cita-citaku semasa kecil hanya satu, pergi dari pulau ini dan menghabiskan sisa hidupku di Tokyo. Aku ditertawakan oleh sekelas saat menulis esai mengenai hal ini, mereka kira gadis desa sepertiku tidak akan bertahan lama di Tokyo. Lihat saja ya! Akan aku tunjukkan kalau aku bisa menjadi gadis kota yang cantik menawan! Lihat saja!

Oleh karena itu aku belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh hingga lupa waktu demi mencapainya, aku kesusahan untuk meninggalkan aksen yang sudah mendarah daging dalam diriku, walaupun pada akhirnya aku bisa berbicara tanpa aksen layaknya gadis kota, namun aksen itu keluar lagi tiap kali aku emosi.

Aku belajar masak, nyuci baju, bersihin rumah, nyetrika , dan sebagainya sama _obaa-san ._ Aku belajar mengganti lampu, membenarkan sepeda, motong rumput, menanam tanaman, hinggga membenarkan atap oleh _ojii-san._

Aku tidak ingin memberatkan mereka dengan biaya dan rasa cemas kalau cucunya tidak akan hidup lebih dari 1 minggu di kota metropolitan seperti Tokyo. Oleh karena itu aku mulai mencari beasiswa yang di dalamnya termasuk biaya sehari-hari. Warnet seperti rumah kedua ku.

Hampir mustahil memang, mana ada sih sekolah yang sebaik itu? tapi hasil jerih payah ku membuahkan hasil. SMP Teikou yang terkenal _prestigious_ yang dibanjiri berbagai prestasi akademik dan non-akademik menyediakannya, asrama bagi siswa berprestasi dari luar kota yang ingin berilmu di SMP ini. Dengan masuk ke dalam mininal ranking 5 besar paralel dan mengikuti Olimpiade Sains Nasional untuk IPA atau Olimpiade Sosial Nasional untuk IPS selama belajar di Teikou.

Bagi yang berprestasi dibidang non Akademik harus menyerahkan piagam yang diraihnya saat pendaftaran , minimal perlombaan pada tingkat distrik, mengikuti perlombaan minimal 1 perlombaan selama 1 semester, dan masuk kedalam 400 besar rangking paralel.

Bagi yang menerima beasiswa Teikou akan disediakan asrama satu orang satu kamar, toilet di setiap lantai berada di ujung kanan dan kiri, kamar mandi bersama, dapur dan ruang tengah bersama. Namun harus membersihkan kamar, toilet dan kamar mandi sendiri. Ada penjaga asrama (seperti ibu kos) yang mengurusi makanan, satpam depan, dan _curfews_ hingga jam 10 malam. Lebih dari jam 10 malam gerbang di tutup dan tanpa kompromi.

Laki-laki dan penjaga asrama berada di lantai 2, perempuan berada di lantar 3. Dapur, ruang tengah, dan kamar mandi berada di lantai 1.

Yang lebih hebatnya lagi, penerima beasiswa tidak membayar biaya listrik, air, gas, ataupun wifii. Namun hanya membayar biaya kehidupan sehari-hari seperti makanan, atau mungkin jika ingin bersenang-senang di Tokyo.

Seperti setan kepanasan aku langsung mendaftar diri di Beasiswa ini. Aku tidak kaget ketika melihat jumlah orang yang mendaftar dan berapa banyak yang keterima, 5% besar kemungkinannya keterima di beasiswa ini.

Tapi tidak ada salahnya mencoba kan? Selain itu aku memang menyukai belajar dari kecil, tidak ada rugi juga kalau aku tidak diterima.

Yep, aku akan menunjukkan kalau aku bisa!

Lihat saja!

Kelanjutannya seperti masa-masa tersibuk yang pernah aku alami dalam hidupku, di ping-pong kesana kemari untuk mengurusi administrasi yang super banyak. Tatapan tidak yakin yang dilempar oleh teman satu sekolah, dan ejekan yang dilontarkan seperti bumbu dalam jerih payah ini.

Tes yang dilakukan pada sekolah-sekolah terpilih Teiko mengharuskanku pergi ke pulau sebelah demi tes yang dilakukan selama 3 hari dan hari keempatnya langsung balik ke Ogisuira, badanku berasa seperri dimasukkan ke dalam mesin penggiling daging. Aku sempat demam selama 2 hari ketika balik, membuat _obaa-san_ dan _ojii-san_ panik.

Setelah penantian selama 1 bulan yang menegangkan... Aku keterima!

Kepada _okaa-sama dan oto-sama_ di surga, putrimu berhasil keterima!

Aku menangis saking bahagianya, _obaa-sama_ membuat nasi beras merah sebagai perayaan atas keberhasilanku, kami menikmatinya dengan khidmat. Malam itu kami berbicara tanpa henti. Tidak ada yang komentar saat air mata mulai banjir dari mata kami semua. Aku memeluk mereka dengan erat.

Mereka memberiku _omamori_ dari kuil di atas bukit saat kepergianku.

Aku harus pergi ke pulau yang lebih besar , Namaota, dengan menaikki bis dan menggunakan kereta untuk ke Tokyo

Dan sekarang setelah aku tiba di Tokyo dengan selamat tanpa gangguan, adrenalin muai terpompa lagi. Selama perjalanan dari stasiun kereta ke asrams aku tersenyum seperti orang gila kerasukan setan orang gila! Pak supir sesekali menengok ke arahku untuk memastikan kalau aku bukan orang sakit jiwa yang nyasar ke Tokyo.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa mengenai SMP Teikou dan Dormitorinya, sepertinya aku membutuhkan peta agar tidak tersesat di sini. Sekolahku yang berada di Ogisuira sebesar lapangan baseball di SMP Teikou! Ada gedung olahraga yang mapuu menampung orang banyak! Ada kolam renang! Ada lapangan tennis! Ada labolatorium yang banyaaaaaaan bangeeet! Pohon sakura dimana mana! Bunga indah menghiasi halaman!

Yakin ini sekolah bukan istana?

Mulutku seperti jatuh dengan tersendirinya saat melihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri, aku tidak menyangka kalau aku, gadis desa biasa, bisa bersekolah di SMP yang sebesar dan sebagus ini. Semuanya terasa seperti mimpi, aku meminta pak satpam yang mengantarku mencubit tanganku.

Pak satpam terhenti ketika mendengar permintaanku, namun pada akhirnya melakukannya juga.

SAKITTT!

 _ini semua nyata..._

Masih ada waktu 1 minggu sebelum upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru tiba, aku menghabiskan hari-hariku berkeliling kota Tokyo (TOKYO!) dan Teiko. Aura orang Tokyo memang berbeda, mereka seperti bersinar dengan terang! Berbeda dengan lampu remang-remang yang keluar dari diriku. Aku tidak lupa memfoto pemandangan Tokyo dan mengirimnya ke _obaa-san dan oji-san_ di Ogisuira, serta mengirim beberapa barang ke rumah mereka juga sebagai rasa terimakasih ku.

Ah! Aku menemukan anjing lucu! Tokyo memang beda ya...

Saat upacara penerimaan murid baru tiba, jantungku seperti sedang main sirkus di dalam dadaku. Tanganku langsung basah dan bolak-balik aku mengelapnya ke rok agar hilang. Aku dengar yang menerima nilai tertinggi pada saat tes masuk akan memberikan pidato sebagai perwakilan angkatan kami!

Pasti gadis itu cantik dan menawan! Kaki panjang seperti model-model runway dengan rambut cantik yang berkibar saat jalan menuju podium. Tidak seperti rambut hitam lurus tipis membosankan yang aku punya, aku lebih mirip sumpit yang diberi wig bob, atau _zashiki warashi (youkai)._

Saat aku berada di koridor menuju gedung, aku merasa seperti ada yang menepuk bahuku, ketika menengok kanan-kiri dan tidak menemukan siapa-siapa bulu kudukku berdiri. Namun tepukkan itu semakin kuat, ditambah dengan suara manis dan tinggi memanggilku.

" _Sumimasen, onee-chan"_

"ARRGHHHJ! " teriakku dengan tidak imutnya, mirip teriakkan gorilla wanita, tidak kusangka nilai feminin ku akan hilang dalam hitungan detik. "He? _Onee-chan? "_ lanjutku, sambil nengok ke bawah.

ADA BONEKA BERBICARA!

ADA BONEKA BERBICARA KEPADA KU!

TOKYO MEMANG BERBEDA!

"Ah, maaf sudah ngagetin" boneka tadi membungkukkan badannya sedikit, rambut biru langitnya yang diikat pony atas terjatuh pada salah satu bahunya. "Gedung penerimaan mahasiswa baru dimana ya? " tanyanya.

Mahasiswa barunya boneka? Kepalaku pusing memikirkannya.

"ah.. Umm... Aku juga mau ke sana... " jawabku gugup, entah kenapa aku jadi gugup. "Mau barengan kesananya? " tanyaku, memainkan ujung rok selututku.

"Un! Namaku Kuroko Inori, salam kenal! " boneka-yang-ternyata-bernama-Kuroko-ini memiringkan kepalanya ke kanan, senyuman manis yang tersungging di bibirnya membuat mata birunya menyipit membentuk bulan sabit.

Kuroko-san menyodorkan tangannya.

IMUUT BANGEEET BONEKA INI!

KEREEN BONEKANYA PUNYA MARGA SEGALA DONG!

TOKYO MEMANG BEDA!

 _Oh tidak, aku merasa seperti ingin pingsan saat ini juga saking senangnya..._

Aku membalas jabatan tangannya dengan erat, tangannya lembut sekali... Seperti kapas... "Sa-salam kenal, Kuroko-san. Namaku Yarashi Nanao.. " berbeda dengan senyumannya aku seperti menahan BAB sebesar nuklir.

Kami diam selama perjalanan, aku diam-diam melirik Kuroko-san di sebelahku. Kuroko-san entah kenapa terlihat waspada dan melirik kanan-kirinya dengan hati-hati. Ia juga bersembunyi di balik badanku saat seseorang dengan rambut ungu melewati kami, dan juga wartawan... Menapa ada wartawan di sini?

(TOKYO MEMANG BEDA!)

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi aku membiarkannya bersembunyi di balik badanku, aku merasa seperti orang hebat entah kenapa. Seperti pahlawan yang melindungi peri hutan dari penyihir bertopi dan jubah hitam jahat serta iblis pemakan peri. Aku kebanyakan baca buku dongeng memang.

Kuroko-san memberiku ucapan maaf dan terimakasih ketika kami melewati mereka, sepertinya ia merupakan orang yang cukup pemalu dengan orang banyak dan kamera hingga bersembunyi seperti itu.

Setekah kami tiba di gedung, kita langsung berpisah menuju tempat duduk masing-masing sesuai dengan kelas yang telah dibagikan pagi tadi di lapangan tengah. Yah, aku dengan Kuroko-san masuk ke kelas yang berbeda, padahal aku berharap satu kelas dengan dia.

Aku duduk di bagian tengah ruangan, sedangkan Kuroko-san berada di depan panggung, bersama beberapa orang lainnya di sana. Mungkin merupakan anggota VVIP seperti yang ada di drama-drama? Anak konglomerat?! Sindikat kriminal?!

TOKYO MEMANG BERBEDA!

Selama pidato kepala sekolah entah kenapa mataku selalu terjatuh pada surai biru langit milik Kuroko-san di depan, hadeuuuh! Aku seperti penguntit kalau begini! Tepukkan tangan yang menggerumuhlah yang membuat pandanganku kembali panggung.

Wah, sepertinya sehabis ini pidato penerima nilai tertinggi! Jantungku berdetak lebih kencang saat menantikannya, layaknya bertemu artis Hollywood dan artis papan atas lainnya!

"...kepada Kuroko Inori-san, kami persilahkan.. "

HAH?!

Mataku membelakak ketika melihat Kuroko- _san_ berjalan ke atas panggung, menuju podium yang terletak di tengah-tengah. Dia berusaha untuk meraih mic namun tidak sampai di tangannya. Seorang panitia datang membawa kursi kecil untuk Kuroko- _san_ naikk dengan tergesa-gesai.

 _Terdengar pekikan '_ kawaiii _' dari penjuru ruangan._

Wo-woah! TOKYO MEMANG BEDA!

[][][][][]

Bersambung~

Word count : 5698

31 pages

[][][][][]

 **A/N : sorry for the absent guys, this past 2 years has been a hectic year for me. Ngga nyangka pindah sekolah dan kota bakal ngebuat ku stress dengan segala urusan dan printil-printilnya.**

 **Pekerjaan rumah sama sekali tidak membantu, yang nyiptain PR kayaknya ada kontrak sama iblis untuk ngebuat murid-murid gila dalam sekejap dengan tumbal jiwa yang gila tadi. Kertas HVS yang dihabiskan untuk mengerjakan PR kalau dikumpulin dan dikilo lalu dijual sepertinya mampu membuatku bergelimabg harta saking banyaknya.**

 **Let's hope this year will be a calm and happy one not another rollercoaster of emotion one, or maybe I just jinx myself by saying this.**

 **See you next time!**

 **Jangan lupa tonjok da favorite button dan review!**


End file.
